


Schmerz

by Draquete



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, autoflagelação
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draquete/pseuds/Draquete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Por que você iria querer ter amizade comigo?” Sirius abriu a boca, mas Remus continuou. “Você é rico, tem amigos ricos, eu vi o modo esnobe que você respondia as questões de química. Eu sou pobre, tenho inúmeros problemas. Nós não pertencemos ao mesmo mundo.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schmerz

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic escrita há anos e sendo postada pra poder enviar para o I Challenge de Slash da TayDS do fórum Papéis Avulsos.

Schmerz¹

Primeiro Contato

Primeiro de setembro de 1974.

Aquele era o primeiro dia de aula no colegial e Sirius Black, chamado de Padfoot pelos amigos, não podia estar mais empolgado. Não com a escola – nunca com a escola –, mas sim por ter voltado da viagem em família para a Alemanha e agora poderia ter seus amigos de volta. Afinal, eles eram o seu porto-seguro, era com eles que Sirius podia ser ele mesmo sem nenhum preconceito – diferente de quando estava com a família.

Mas ele também estava empolgado porque ele acabara de entrar para o colegial. Ele podia se considerar quase um adulto agora. Mais um ano e ele poderia tirar sua carta e comprar sua tão desejada moto – era o sonho do garoto desde os onze anos. Mais três anos e ele já seria efetivamente um adulto e poderia se mandar da casa dos pais – desejo que tem desde que tinha nove anos.

Então naquela manhã, ele entrou no colégio com o seu sorriso maroto nos lábios, com a cabeça erguida, vestindo suas roupas de marca, com o cabelo comprido pentado e preso em um rabo de cavalo baixo e com a franja devidamente jogada para um lado, e com a mochila jogada displicentemente em um ombro.

Ele caminhou pelos corredores, vendo muitos rostos desconhecidos – o que era natural, uma vez que muitos tentavam entrar para Hogwarts no colegial por meio de bolsa – e outros que já conhecia. Cumprimentou um conhecido ou outro até chegar a sala onde sabia que seria a sua primeira aula e encontrou seus dois amigos já dentro da sala, conversando. Um deles, quando o avistou, abriu um sorriso igualmente maroto e acenou para Sirius, que logo se encaminhou até ele.

“Pads, então você conseguiu sobreviver à Alemanha?” – James Potter, conhecido por Prongs pelos amigos, perguntou brincalhão, enquanto Sirius colocava a mochila em uma carteira perto a deles e se juntava a eles.

“Sobreviver à Alemanha foi fácil – lindo lugar, fascinante –, mas juro que me surpreendi por ter sobrevivido à minha família.” E os três riram.

“Qual é a próxima aula de vocês?” Peter Pettigrew, ou Wormtail, perguntou, olhando para o papel que tinha em mãos.

“Sala sete, História.” James suspirou, dramatizando. Sirius tirou o papel do bolso da calça e o olhou.

“Sala três, literatura.” Ele falou, voltando a guardar o papel no bolso. Wormtail encolheu os ombros, parecendo preocupado.

“Só eu terei matemática...” Não foi bem uma pergunta, mas o fato do garoto ser péssimo na matéria fez com que os amigos rissem da cara dele – o que eles costumavam fazer entre si.

O assunto mudou e em alguns minutos o sinal que dava início as aulas soou. O professor entrou, escrevendo no quadro negro seu nome e sua matéria – biologia – e sem muitas delongas começou a aula.

Ao término da aula, os três amigos saíram da sala e combinaram de se encontrar na hora do almoço caso não tivessem mais aulas juntos e, sendo assim, cada um seguiu para a próxima aula.

Sirius entrou meio entediado – não que ele não gostasse de Literatura, mas ele não gostava de ficar longe dos amigos e não ter ninguém com quem conversar, ou até mesmo brincar. A sala já estava relativamente cheia e ele passou os olhos pelos alunos que estavam ali, e um em especial chamou sua atenção.

O garoto estava vestindo roupas simples, mas usava calça comprida e blusa de gola alta e mangas compridas. Sirius estranhou, uma vez que ainda estava verão e o clima estava quente para os padrões da Inglaterra. Curioso, Sirius sentou-se na carteira ao lado e, enquanto retirava o material da mochila, olhava de soslaio para o garoto.

Esse garoto, Black observou, tinha uma cicatriz no rosto, que passava pelo nariz e terminava na bochecha dele. Curioso, Sirius continuava a olhá-lo, vendo que tudo nele era simples – provavelmente era um estudante bolsista. Padfoot abriu a boca para falar com ele quando o sinal tocou e o professor entrou na sala – e foi quando Sirius reparou que estava notando demais um garoto – ainda mais pobre, com cicatriz no rosto e estranho.

Sendo assim, Sirius decidiu não olhar mais para o garoto e deixar a súbita curiosidade pelo rapaz de lado. Porém, foi praticamente impossível. O garoto – que Sirius descobriu que se chamava Remus Lupin – respondia a quase todas as perguntas que o professor fazia. Apenas uma ou outra ele não respondia pois via que haviam outros alunos que também sabiam – e Sirius achou aquilo nobre de sua parte.

Então, até o final da aula, Sirius não conseguia parar de olhar o garoto e reparar em todos os seus movimentos ou notar que sua voz não era muito grossa, e era melodiosa. Como também notou a cor diferente dos olhos dele – um tom meio amarelado, quase como dourado. E quando a aula terminou, Sirius mais uma vez pensou em falar com o garoto, mas não sabia como poderia abordá-lo. Optou por ir para a próxima aula – de química – e depois conversar com James e Peter sobre isso.

Contudo, o tal Remus Lupin estava na mesma sala, e Sirius, ainda curioso em relação ao garoto, sentou-se novamente ao seu lado e ficou observando-o sem dar muito na cara. No entanto, deu um berro revoltado quando sentiu um tapa no topo de sua cabeça, e, enquanto virava-se para trás para ver quem tinha sido o filho da mãe, ele reparou que o garoto virara para ver o que acontecera – e de certa forma, Sirius gostou disso.

Padfoot viu a cara emburrada de James na carteira atrás da sua e, feliz por finalmente ter um amigo, abriu um enorme sorriso.

“Eu preciso falar com você depois!” Falou, piscando um dos olhos.

“Claro, reparei que você quer tanto falar comigo que nem notou a presença do seu melhor amigo.” Sirius riu – sua risada que mais parecia um latido chamou a atenção novamente de Remus, e Padfoot gostou de constatar que conseguira chamar a atenção do outro.

“Quando eu explicar, você vai entender.” E Sirius não pode falar mais nada, pois logo em seguida o sinal tocou e em breves segundos o professor adentrou a sala.

Dessa vez, Remus não respondeu tanto quanto na aula de literatura – em compensação, até fizera algumas perguntas, o que fez Sirius reparar que exatas não era seu forte. Sirius, para tentar chamar a atenção do garoto, respondia uma pergunta ou outra – e toda vez que fazia, estufava o peito e seu ar era de superioridade, como praticamente tudo do moreno.

Ao término da aula, Sirius jogou seu material de qualquer jeito dentro da mochila e arrastou James para fora da sala. Eles foram para o refeitório para o almoço e lá encontraram Peter. Uma vez sentados na mesma mesa, juntos, e com seus pratos de comida, Sirius começou a falar de Remus Lupin e de seu jeito estranho e reservado. James fizera uma careta enquanto o amigo falava, porém Peter parecia empolgado em Sirius fazer amizade com o tal de Lupin e, assim, ajudá-los em literatura – pois Peter não era bom nessa matéria também.

Quando finalmente terminou de falar, James ergueu as sobrancelhas e falou:

“Você sabe o quão gay isso soou?” Sirius parou com o garfo a caminho da boca e Peter começou a se engasgar com o suco de laranja que tomava. “É sério, do jeito que você falou, parece mais que está apaixonado do que apenas curioso.”

“Fale o que quiser, Prongs.” Sirius ficara um pouco irritado com a insinuação do amigo – e ainda mais irritado por notar que talvez ele estivesse certo. “Eu vou trazê-lo para o nosso grupo, você verá.” E Black não falou mais nada durante o resto do almoço, irritado demais para conversar com os amigos.

O lado bom de ter se calado foi que ele notou Remus Lupin comendo – algo que ele havia trazido de casa – e sentado sozinho em uma mesa. A vontade de Sirius era de se levantar e ir até ele, mas ele ainda não sabia como abordá-lo. E Sirius tinha medo de falar alguma besteira.

Decidiu esperar e ver se teriam mais alguma aula juntos, aí poderia puxar assunto e tentar conversar. E depois poderia tentar chamá-lo para sair junto a ele e seus amigos para alguma farra – perder tempo em algum lugar até anoitecer, comprar bebidas proibidas para menores, paquerar algumas garotas no parque...

Então foi empolgado que o garoto se dirigiu para a próxima aula – de geografia –, mas apenas Peter estava lá. Ficou emburrado a aula inteira, sem realmente prestar atenção a nada que o professor dizia – não que ele se importasse, afinal, Sirius era bom na maioria das matérias. Não ótimo, mas ele conseguia estudar e tirar boas notas em tudo – menos em biologia.

A aula arrastou-se até finalmente encerrar-se, e Sirius correu para o ginásio, onde teria aula de educação física. E sua empolgação voltou quando viu Remus Lupin ali, indo conversar com o professor. No entanto, quando Remus parou de falar com o professor, ele começou a se retirar, e Sirius teve que segurar o ímpeto de ir atrás dele e perguntar porque ele não iria participar da aula.

Mais uma vez irritado, achando que o destino estava o fazendo pagar por não ter falado com o garoto antes, liberou todo o estresse nos exercícios, e quando acabou, foi tomar um banho gelado para encarar a última aula.

Sirius foi para a aula de inglês sem muitas esperanças de encontrar o garoto lá. Ele entrou na sala, viu que nem James e nem Peter estavam lá e, bufando, sentou-se numa mesa qualquer, colocando os cotovelos na mesa e o queixo nas mãos. No entanto, quando viu Remus entrar na sala, ele ergueu-se e, sem pensar duas vezes, pegou seu material e foi sentar-se ao lado do outro mais uma vez – e dessa vez ele não deixaria o garoto escapar.

Ou era o que ele pensava, pois mais uma vez, quando ele abrira a boca para falar, o sinal tocou e o professor entrou na sala, deixando Sirius realmente irritado – ele realmente achava que o mundo estava conspirando contra ele, mas quando a aula acabasse, ninguém conseguiria detê-lo!

E quando a aula finalmente se encerrou, ele mal pegou a mochila e se postou na frente da carteira do garoto, que ao notá-lo ali, o encarando, virou-se para ele, curioso.

“Sim?”

“Você quer sair comigo?” Do jeito que Remus o olhou, Siriu repassou mentalmente o que acabara de falar e quase se socou. Ao invés disso, tentou corrigir-se. “Quer dizer, sair comigo e com meus amigos? Eu vi você em várias aulas e você parece não conhecer ninguém, então eu pensei...”

“Não, obrigado.” O garoto o cortou, levantando-se e colocando a própria mochila nas costas. Sem olhar para trás, ele se retirou da sala, deixando um Sirius Black atônito para trás.

Quando finalmente deu por si, ainda estava de boca aberta e olhos arregalados, não acreditando na resposta que acabara de receber. Como todo Black, ele não aceitava um não como resposta – ainda mais um sem mais explicações – e isso fez com que ele saísse correndo atrás do garoto novamente, conseguindo alcançá-lo apenas quando o outro já saía pelos portões da escola.

“Hey!” Remus olhou por cima do ombro, mas depois voltou a olhar para frente e aumentou o passo. “Hey, qual o problema?” Sirius conseguiu alcançá-lo, segurando o braço dele. “Eu só queria que você se enturmasse.” Sirius o soltou, vendo que Remus havia parado e virado para ele.

“Por que você iria querer ter amizade comigo?” Sirius abriu a boca, mas Remus continuou. “Você é rico, tem amigos ricos, eu vi o modo esnobe que você respondia as questões de química. Eu sou pobre, tenho inúmeros problemas. Nós não pertencemos ao mesmo mundo.” E ele voltou a andar na direção oposta a Sirius, deixando-o mais uma vez para trás, mas dessa vez, o moreno andou mais rápido, parando na frente do outro e olhando nos olhos dele.

“É, talvez você esteja certo. Mas eu ainda quero ser seu amigo. Por que você não sai comigo e com meus amigos? Se formos tão ruins assim, eu entendo, mas primeiro nos dê uma chance.” Remus pareceu ponderar por alguns segundos antes de suspirar.

“Está bem. Mas só posso no fim de semana e no período da tarde.” Com isso, um enorme sorriso apareceu no rosto de Sirius.

“Não tem problema! Vou falar com o Prongs e o Wormtail e combinamos de fazer algo divertido! Amanhã eu falo com você, então!” Remus abriu um pequeno sorriso e acenou para ele, voltando a andar.

Sirius estava empolgado e por pouco não saiu saltitando pela rua – mas ele conseguiu se deter antes de fazer algo mais gay.

x.x.x

O fim de semana chegou e Sirius convidara os Marauders – James, Peter e Sirius se auto-intitulavam dessa forma – e Remus para a sua casa na árvore² no sábado a tarde. Conseguira convencer o garoto de ficar até o anoitecer, e logo os amigos chegariam.

Antes do horário combinado, entretanto, Sirius levou inúmeros salgadinhos, refrigerantes e doces para a casa na árvore, sem contar uma grande quantidade de jogos. E quando estava tudo pronto, Sirius ouviu a campainha e foi correndo atendê-la. Por sorte, seus pais estavam trabalhando e seu irmão estava na casa de algum amigo, então ninguém iria perturbá-los até, no mínimo, o meio da tarde.

A primeira pessoa a chegar foi ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Remus, e Sirius sentiu seu coração acelerar por causa disso – ele não podia deixar de pensar o quão gay era sentir aquelas coisas, mas no decorrer da semana, ele parou de se importar. Talvez ele gostasse mesmo de Remus, talvez um pouco mais que o normal para um amigo, mas a culpa não era dele se Remus tinha esse ar misterioso, inteligente e humilde. Tudo nele parecia encantar Sirius, e teve um momento em que o moreno simplesmente desistiu de lutar contra seus sentimentos.

“Remus! Seja bem vindo! Entre, entre, vou te levar até a casa na árvore e de lá veremos quando James e Peter chegarem!” Remus apenas sorriu um pouco nervoso – Sirius imaginou que ele estaria nervoso por estar entrando numa mansão como a Grimmauld Place – sua casa – então não comentou nada à respeito. “Nós podemos começar jogando cartas, depois alguns jogos de tabuleiro, e quando estiver para anoitecer, contarmos histórias de terror, o que acha?”

“Parece divertido.” Remus continuava tenso, Sirius notou, mas talvez o outro não estivesse acostumado a sair com amigos, e, ao invés disso, ficasse muito em casa estudando – afinal, não era fácil ser um estudante bolsista.

“E é! É que você ainda não passou muito tempo com a gente, você vai se divertir, garanto!” Ele falou, dando uma piscadela. Era verdade, na escola, Remus parecia fugir dele e dos amigos. Durante o almoço ele se recusava a se enturmar, durante as aulas ele não conversava e na saída ele sempre estava com pressa, então Remus trocara apenas algumas palavras com James e Peter, e mesmo com Sirius, ele falava entre uma aula e outra – que eles descobriram ter várias em comum.

Antes que pudessem conversar mais, eles logo avistaram James e Peter da casa na árvore e foram recepcioná-los. James não parava de falar da garota ruiva que estava em sua sala de física e no quão inteligente ela era. Sirius e Peter ficavam debochando do amigo, falando que ele estava apaixonadinho. James, no entanto, pareceu gostar da ideia dele e da menina, Lily Evans, serem um casal. Remus ficava quieto a maioria do tempo, apenas opinando uma coisa aqui e outra ali quando lhe dirigiam a palavra, e às vezes deixava um sorriso escapar – Sirius estava certo, os três eram divertidos, e por alguma razão que Remus não sabia explicar, ele se sentia bem na companhia deles.

Eles passaram a tarde jogando vários jogos e comendo porcarias e falando de escola ou das férias – James falava de seu tempo nos Estados Unidos, Peter falava de sua viagem para a praia e Sirius de sua viagem para a Alemanha. Remus falou que passara o verão em Londres mesmo, fazendo alguns bicos – os Marauders brincaram com a cara dele, mas nenhum realmente o ofendeu, e nem perguntaram suas razões, o que fez o garoto se sentir realmente aliviado.

Quando era a hora do crepúsculo, Sirius falou entusiasmado que estava na hora de contarem histórias de terror – afinal, Remus precisaria ir embora em breve. E esse fato fez com que todos os outros três garotos insistissem em Remus contar a primeira história da noite. Depois de tentar recusar várias vezes, ele acabou cedendo. Ele contou a história sobre um homem que recebera um mordida de um cachorro e se transformara em lobisomem, e em como este mesmo homem estava perseguindo uma garota que havia se perdido em um parque no meio da noite.

“E a última coisa que ela ouviu, foi um uivo alto, que quase explodiu seus tímpanos! Auuuuuu!” E ele uivou – Siriu notou que Remus sabia uivar muito bem, mas depois reparara que o pensamento era estranho demais e tentou afastá-lo, se concentrando em outra coisa, como por exemplo, que ele conseguira assustar Peter, que havia dado um grito quando o outro uivou e agora tremia levemente. James tinha um sorriso maroto nos lábios, e Sirius logo entendeu o motivo.

“Essa história foi apavorante, Remus!” Sirius falou, dando leves tapinhas nas costas do garoto, que sorria envergonhado e agradecia.

“Precisamos arranjar um apelido para você.” Remus encarou James de forma confusa, o que fez o garoto explicar. “Todo marauder precisa de um apelido!” Remus pareceu ficar sério e Sirius começou a se preocupar – sem saber explicar bem a razão.

“Acho que não é uma boa ideia, desculpem.” E ele se levantou, andando para a porta da casa, parecendo mais nervoso que antes. Sirius se levantou também, inconscientemente. “Preciso ir agora, boa noite.” E ele saiu da casa. Sirius não sabia se o seguia, ou se deixava o outro em paz.

James e Peter começaram a falar algo – provavelmente o consolando sobre Remus ter ido embora dessa forma –, mas Sirius não estava prestando atenção. A única coisa que ele conseguia pensar era que eles estavam tendo um bom dia, que ele notou que Remus gostara de passar o dia com eles, e mesmo assim – mesmo assim – o outro fora embora, não querendo ser amigo deles.

Além de tudo, Sirius se perguntava porque doía tanto tê-lo visto partir daquela forma.

Continua...

¹ - Dor em alemão.  
² - Sim, a casa na árvore do Sirius era para ser a Shrieking Shack.

Primeiro Beijo.

Na segunda de manhã, Sirius fora para a escola determinado. Ele falaria com Remus e o faria mudar de ideia sobre a amizade deles – e caso não conseguisse, ele ao menos queria explicações. Afinal, Sirius tinha certeza que Remus havia gostado do tempo que passara junto com os Marauders.

Durante o resto do final de semana – pelo menos depois de James e Peter terem ido embora – Sirius trancou-se em seu quarto e ficou a pensar na razão de ter se sentido tão mal em ser deixado daquele jeito pelo outro garoto e chegou à conclusão de que deveria sim estar se apaixonando por Remus – então, como Sirius não gostava de desistir ou se dar por vencido, ele daria o máximo de si para tentar ser, no mínimo, amigo do outro.

Quando a primeira aula acabou, ele deixou os amigos falando sozinhos e correu para a aula de literatura – se ele conseguisse falar com o garoto antes de tocar o sinal que daria início à aula, ele ficaria extremamente feliz. E quando ele chegou na sala, Remus já estava sentado na mesma carteira da semana passada lendo um livro, concentrado. Sendo o Black que era, Sirius se aproximou, sentando-se na carteira ao lado e se inclinou para o outro.

“Hey!” Remus ergueu os olhos para Sirius, mas depois voltou a atenção para o livro de novo, deixando Padfoot um tanto contrariado. “Hey, Moony, por quê foi embora daquele jeito no sábado? Pensei que tínhamos nos divertido.” Remus piscou, abaixando o livro e olhando para Sirius, com o cenho franzido.

“Do que me chamou?” Ele perguntou cauteloso, ignorando a pergunta do outro.

“Ah, Moony. Eu pensei em um apelido para você.” E sorriu vitorioso, orgulhoso de si mesmo por ter surgido com aquele nome. “Por que? Não gostou?” Remus abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes antes de finalmente falar.

“Eu não vou entrar para o grupo de vocês, Black.” Sirius levou uma mão ao peito e abriu a boca dramaticamente.

“Black? Nossa, Moony, quanta frieza!” Remus pareceu não gostar da brincadeira e ia voltar a ler o livro, se Sirius não tivesse continuado. “Mas sério, Remus, por quê foi embora daquele jeito?” Remus suspirou, revirando os olhos e pegando o livro. Sirius pensou que teria que falar de novo, mas o garoto o respondeu.

“No dia em que me convidou para sair, eu havia falado que não pertencíamos ao mesmo mundo. Por que você simplesmente não aceita isso e me deixa em paz?” Por essa Sirius não esperava. De várias coisas que Sirius havia imaginado – claro que todas eram boas, com Remus se rendendo e se tornando amigo deles – ele nem cogitara a ideia de Remus falar sobre isso. Na pior das hipóteses, Sirius achava que ele falaria que os marauders eram muito chatos e fim. Seria motivo o suficiente, não seria? Sirius teria cumprido a promessa e parado de insistir.

Então por quê Remus falara daquele jeito? “E me deixa em paz”, Sirius se perguntava o que aquilo significava, pois não fazia sentido algum. Talvez o garoto se sentisse frustrado ou envergonhado por ser pobre. Ou talvez Remus preferisse, simplesmente, ficar sozinho, sem amigos para perturbá-lo o tempo todo – e se fosse esse o caso, Sirius faria de tudo para provar ao outro o contrário.

Sem ter certeza da razão do outro, Sirius optou por ficar quieto por um tempo. A aula passou sem muitos problemas, embora o moreno tenha notado que Remus não estava respondendo nada e parecia que estava apenas copiando a matéria que o professor colocava na lousa mecanicamente, sem realmente prestar atenção. E aquilo deu ainda mais motivos para Sirius pensar.

Durante o resto do dia ocorreu o mesmo. Nas aulas que tinham juntos, Remus parecia desligado e não virava na direção de Sirius para nada, nem quando ele respondia algo. Remus realmente parecia estar em outro planeta. No almoço tentou conversar com os amigos, mas James dizia que era melhor Sirius se distanciar já que Remus não queria sua amizade. No entanto, quando Prongs foi pegar sobremesa, Peter aproximou-se e sussurrou:

“Acho melhor você seguir seu coração e ir falar com ele.” Sirius o olhou espantado e só não respondeu porque James tinha voltado a se sentar com eles. Mas Padfoot tinha que admitir que por mais obtuso e sem graça que Peter fosse, ele conseguia entendê-lo e até falava coisas que o faziam refletir – não sempre, mas quando fazia, Sirius tinha que tirar seu chapéu para ele.

x.x.x

“E agora ele não está nem me cumprimentando mais. Eu não sei o que fazer... O que vocês acham?” Sirius perguntou para os seis cachorros que estavam sentados à sua frente, como se prestassem atenção em todas as suas palavras.

Padfoot gostava muito de cachorros, mas sua mãe repugnava animais. Então, sempre que tinha tempo ia para o parque brincar com os cachorros da vizinhança – alguns até de rua – apenas para se distrair um pouco. E naquele momento, Sirius precisava se distrair.

Fazia duas semanas desde o incidente em sua casa da árvore, e nos últimos dias Remus fugia dele como se Sirius fosse a pior pessoa do mundo – e isso estava enlouquecendo o jovem Black. Ele ainda sentia seu coração acelerar toda vez que via o outro garoto e sempre tentava puxar assunto, mas Remus – ou Moony, como preferia chamá-lo – sempre colocava um ponto final.

Como se não bastasse, James estava ocupado demais correndo atrás de um rabo de saia – e falhando quase tão miseravelmente quanto Sirius em conquistá-la – e não tinha cabeça para ajudá-lo. Peter andava com problemas nas lições de casa, então passava boa parte do tempo tentando estudar para não ficar muito atrás nas matérias. Em outras palavras, Sirius não tinha com quem contar. Os únicos que podiam escutá-lo, naquele momento, eram os cachorros.

Sirius e os cachorros ficaram em silêncio, quase como se estivessem pensando em uma solução para o problema do garoto. As únicas coisas que podiam ser escutadas eram vozes, risos, o vento batendo nas árvores, as crianças correndo.

E então, de súbito, um dos cachorros – um de rua – levantou-se e latiu, chamando a atenção dos outros. E sem esperar reação de qualquer um, correu na direção da rua. Sirius, assustado, levantou-se e correu atrás do cão, preocupado que ele fosse para o meio da rua e algo terrível acontecesse.

“EI, VOLTE AQUI!” Sirius gritou, mas o cachorro apenas latiu mais uma vez, parando no meio da rua. Padfoot não conseguiu alcançá-lo a tempo e só escutou o carro derrapando e colidindo com o cachorro – no entanto, não parou de correr.

O dono do carro, uma vez tendo parado o automóvel por causa do acidente, saiu do carro e foi ver como o grande cachorro negro estava. Sirius se ajoelhou do lado do animal e começou a tocá-lo em alguns lugares para ver como ele estava. Depois de notar que o cão estava com apenas uma pata quebrada, mas estava bem, o pegou no colo com cuidado e saiu andando, ignorando o homem do carro que lhe perguntava como o cachorro estava.

Sirius sabia o quão errado ele estava em levar o cachorro no colo até um veterinário, mas ele sabia que não arranjaria ajuda e ele precisava fazer algo. Andou algumas quadras com o enorme cachorro no colo até chegar ao vetinário que tinha naquele bairro. Abriu a porta, meio atrapalhado.

“Com licença...” Parou de falar quando notou uma das duas pessoas que estavam lá dentro. “Remus?” O veterinário olhou para o outro garoto.

“Amigo seu?” E enquanto Remus respondia “Não”, Sirius respondia “Sim”. O homem de meia idade abriu um sorriso amarelo, sem saber o que responder àquilo. “Bom, o que o trás aqui, jovem? O que aconteceu com o seu cachorro?”

Sirius então voltou sua atenção para o homem, levando o cachorro até ele e o colocando em cima da parte do balcão onde geralmente se colocavam os animais para poderem ser examinados.

“Ele foi atropelado. Eu sei que não devia tê-lo trazido no colo, mas...” Sirius falava muito rápido, então o veterinário ergueu uma mão, fazendo com que ele parasse de falar.

“Vou fazer um ultrassom e um raio-X nele e depois vemos do que exatamente ele precisa.” O homem sorria, amigavelmente. Ele pegou o cachorro no colo e foi na direção de uma porta. “Qual o nome dele, garoto?” Sirius pensou um pouco antes de lhe dizer:

“Snuffles!” Tanto o veterinário quanto Remus o encararam como se ele tivesse problemas, mas logo o mais velho voltou a sorrir e falar.

“Ok, fique a vontade. Remus, dê um copo de água para ele.” O garoto assentiu e o homem entrou pela porta, deixando os dois sozinhos.

Ainda meio abalado, Sirius sentou-se em uma das cadeiras que tinha para espera e começou a repassar mentalmente tudo o que havia acontecido e na velocidade em como aconteceram. Saiu de seus devaneios quando Remus sentou-se ao seu lado e lhe entregou um copo com água. O pegou e bebeu rapidamente, notando pela primeira vez como estava cansado e com a boca seca. Ficou em silêncio, sem saber o que dizer – e perguntando-se como raios Snuffles podia ter previsto algo do tipo para ajudá-lo dessa forma.

“Ele vai ficar bom.” Remus colocou uma mão em seu ombro, e Sirius virou-se para olhá-lo. Ele tinha um sorriso reconfortante e o olhava nos olhos – coisa que não fizera nessas últimas semanas. Remus, Sirius notou, ainda usava roupas de mangas compridas, mesmo estando calor. Ele queria tanto perguntar a razão para o outro, mas sabia que não tinha essa intimidade.

“O que você está fazendo aqui?” Sirius perguntou, olhando em volta, para mostrar que se referia ao veterinário. Remus colocou as mãos sobre o colo, mas continuava a olhá-lo.

“Eu trabalho aqui.” Ele falou. E antes que o moreno pudesse continuar com as perguntas, continuou. “E em falar nisso, preciso continuar trabalhando.” Moony levantou-se, mas Sirius segurou seu pulso antes que pudesse partir, o que fez com que ele o olhasse e abrisse um pequeno sorriso. “Eu não vou sair da sua vista. Juro. Eu tenho só que varrer o chão.” E, relutante, Sirius começou a soltá-lo, até que Remus ficou livre.

Eles passaram um bom tempo em silêncio – Remus varrendo e Sirius o olhando, com Snuffles em mente – até que o menor terminou de varrer e começou a arrumar outras coisas dentro do veterinário. Quebrando o silêncio, Sirius falou.

“Que horas você sai?” Remus o olhou, incerto se respondia ou não, mas optou por ser sincero.

“Às cinco.” Sirius olhou no relógio – três e meia.

“Quer sair comigo quando acabar?” Remus apertou os lábios juntos, pensando.

“Não acho que seja uma boa...” Mas Sirius levantou-se de supetão.

“Por favor. Por que você foge de mim? Sou tão ruim assim?” Ele andou até Moony, parando em sua frente e o olhando nos olhos. Remus tentou desviar os olhos, mas Padfoot não permitiu, segurando seu rosto gentilmente e o fazendo encará-lo.

“Não. Desculpe, eu devo ter ficado nervoso vendo que alguém queria se aproximar de mim.” Remus deu um sorriso fraco, dando um passo para trás. “Eu infelizmente não posso sair hoje, mas que tal amanhã a tarde?” Sirius arregalou os olhos, não acreditando que o outro falava sério. Abriu um enorme sorriso, assentindo.

“Está ótimo!”

“Sim! Ele está ótimo.” O veterinário acabara de voltar e carregava Snuffles no colo. “Só quebrou uma pata, provavelmente porque caiu em cima dela com a força do impacto – ele é um cachorro bem grande, afinal.” Ele colocou Snuffles no chão, que, mesmo com a pata engessada, andou até Sirius e latiu, quase como se dizesse que seu plano havia dado certo.

Sirius ajoelhou-se, fazendo carinho no cachorro e o agradecendo. Depois se levantou para poder pagar o veterinário e, antes de sair, marcou local e horário com Remus. E então, ele finalmente saiu daquele estabelecimento com Snuffles em seu calcanhar. Mais uma vez ele conversava com o cão, contando tudo o que acontecera desde que ele entrara para fazer os exames.

Sem se importar com o que sua mãe diria, mas tendo o maior cuidado para ninguém vê-los, levou Snuffles para o quintal de casa e arrumou um local onde ele pudesse dormir. Do jeito que estavam, muito provavelmente ficaria com Snuffles.

Padfoot ainda foi comprar ração para poder alimentá-lo. Os dois passaram o resto do dia juntos, afinal, Sirius não queria deixar o cachorro sozinho com a pata quebrada sendo que ele a quebrara para ajudar Sirius.

Ao anoitecer, o garoto finalmente entrou em casa, jantou com sua família e foi procurar uma roupa para usar no dia seguinte – afinal, ele finalmente conseguira fazer Remus aceitar sair com ele! Assim eles poderiam finalmente conversar e se tornar amigos! E uma vozinha na cabeça de Sirius – uma voz que parecia muito com a de James – falava que torcia por um ‘algo mais’ além da amizade.

Sirius não quis calar aquela vozinha – na verdade, ele se sentia bem em ouvi-la.

x.x.x

Sirius chegou ao lugar marcado meia hora antes do combinado – não aguentava ficar esperando em casa, estava muito ansioso. O domingo havia amanhecido chuvoso – algo que, na opinião de Sirius, estava demorando para acontecer – então ele vestiu calças pretas e uma blusa de manga comprida vermelha e prendeu o longo cabelo em um rabo de cavalo baixo. Ele estava parado na frente de uma lanchonete que era muito frequentada por adolescentes, e naquele domingo não estava diferente.

Os minutos passavam e Sirius começou a temer que Remus não aparecesse. Mas ele manteve-se lá, pensando positivo e ansioso. E quando finalmente deu o horario combinado, Sirius logo avistou o outro garoto chegando com um guarda-chuva muito pequeno. Quando Remus finalmente parou em sua frente, ele tinha o rosto levemente corado e um sorriso tímido nos lábios.

Padfoot abriu um enorme sorriso quando o viu. Eles ficaram se olhando por longos segundos antes de finalmente falarem alguma coisa.

“Vamos entrar?” Remus perguntou, e Sirius apenas assentiu, abrindo a porta e deixando o menor passar primeiro. Sentaram-se em uma mesa para dois, um de frente para o outro e começaram a falar do cardápio e que sanduíche pediriam. Quando finalmente fizeram seus pedidos, se olharam e sorriram. Sirius não podia estar mais feliz.

“Então, Moony...” Remus revirou os olhos, mas continuou sorrindo. “Por que trabalha no veterinário? Pensei que queria se formar para qualquer coisa relacionada à humanas.” O outro garoto inclinou levemente a cabeça, pensando, antes de responder.

“É que eu estava precisando muito de um trabalho, e o veterinário era o único que estava contratando, então...” Sirius assentiu, mas antes que falasse algo, Remus continuou. “Como está Snuffles?” Sirius riu – sua risada latida, que fez o sorriso de Remus aumentar.

“Está bem. Ele é bem animadinho, conversa comigo e é comportado. Mas confesso que ele está entediado de não poder ficar andando por aí.”

“Entendo... Mas, ele era seu? Não me lembro de tê-lo visto quando fui em sua casa.” Remus comentou, e Sirius deu um sorriso maroto.

“Ele é um cachorro de rua, mas depois de ontem, é mais do que minha obrigação cuidar dele.” O menor nem ao menos perguntou a razão, apenas concordou.

“Então, você esteve na Alemanha, certo? Eu sempre quis ir lá...” E o assunto deles fluiu. Falaram de viajens, línguas – uma vez que Sirius sabia falar um pouco de alemão – e diversas outras coisas. Nada realmente importante, apenas banalidades. Apenas o suficiente para se conhecerem mais. Apenas o suficiente para Sirius notar que ele amava aquele garoto que estava sentado à sua frente.

Eles comeram seus sanduíches com Padfoot fazendo palhaçadas e tirando algumas risadas do outro. E isso deixava Sirius extremamente feliz, uma vez que ele finalmente conseguira se aproximar de Remus – e ele só esperava que Moony não se afastasse inesperadamente como da última vez.

Uma vez tendo terminado de comer, Sirius fizera questão de pagar, mesmo com Remus reclamando. Mas o moreno não se abalou – ele era um cavalheiro e ele considerava Remus como seu encontro, então devia mesmo pagar. Remus não podia ficar mais tempo, mas permitiu que Sirius andasse com ele até sua casa. E eles andaram lado a lado – não precisando de guarda-chuva, uma vez que havia parado de chover – e falavam mais banalidades.

Sirius podia notar que Remus estava relaxado e se abrindo aos poucos com o moreno – e isso o deixava feliz. Pelo que já havia reparado, Moony era deveras fechado, não deixando ninguém adentrar em sua vida. Mas Padfoot via que o outro estava permitindo que ele entrasse aos poucos.

Após andarem por alguns minutos, Remus finalmente parou na frente de uma casa. A casa, Sirius notou, era bem pequena e pobre – assim como todo o bairro. Agora Sirius finalmente levava a sério o que Remus falara sobre eles não pertencerem ao mesmo mundo – mas o moreno não se deixou abalar. Não era a conta bancária de Moony que o impressionava, e sim suas conversas, seu jeito. Contudo, Remus parecia um tanto nervoso por ter trazido Sirius até ali, sentindo-se levemente envergonhado e com medo do outro rejeitá-lo por causa disso. Padfoot, então, continuou conversando até o assunto finalmente terminar.

Mais uma vez, ambos ficaram em silêncio, apenas se olhando. Remus tinha as bochechas coradas novamente, mas não desviava os olhos. Já Sirius tinha um sorriso carinhoso nos lábios.

“Eu estou muito feliz que você tenha aceitado sair comigo. Eu me diverti muito.” Remus passou a mão pelos cabelos, visivelmente envergonhado, mas não desviou os olhos.

“Eu também me diverti. Desculpe ter deixado você pagar.” Sirius sorriu marotamente, aproximando-se de Remus – e notou que este não se afastara. “Da próxima vez, eu que pago!” E esse comentário fez com que o sorriso de Sirius aumentasse e ele desse mais um passo na direção do menor.

“Próxima vez? Então vamos sair de novo? Isso me deixa realmente feliz.” Remus corou ainda mais, abrindo mais o sorriso. Sirius pôde ver um brilho nos olhos do outro, e isso fez com que ele levasse a mão até o rosto de Moony. Remus pareceu notar apenas naquele momento a distância entre eles, mas não se moveu – continuou olhando fundo nos olhos de Sirius.

E foi naquele momento que Sirius teve certeza – Remus também gostava dele.

Abrindo um sorriso sincero, Sirius inclinou-se para frente e tocou seus lábios nos de Remus. Primeiramente eles ficaram apenas sentindo um os lábios do outro, até que Padfoot sentiu mãos em seu pescoço e os lábios de Moony entreabrindo-se, permitindo que sua língua entrasse. E então, beijar Remus parecia e era a coisa mais certa a se fazer – e ser correspondido só comprovava isso.

No entanto, ambos escutaram o barulho de algo quebrando e se separaram assustados – a expressão de Remus era de puro terror.

“Sirius, nos vemos amanhã! Preciso entrar!” E sem nem ao menos dar tchau, correu para dentro de casa, deixando Sirius um tanto atônito.

Continua...

Primeiro Choro.

Sirius, quando chegou em casa após o encontro com Remus, foi ligar para James e mandá-lo calar a boca a respeito da ruiva que nem dava bola para ele e escutá-lo. Ele contou a história inteira para Prongs, que murmurava desconexas palavras para mostrar que estava escutando o amigo.

“Você sabe que amanhã ele provavelmente ficará o dia todo fugindo, não é?” Prongs falou, depois de um tempo de silêncio.

“Sim, eu sei. Mas falarei com ele de qualquer jeito!” Outro momento de silêncio. “Posso falar que, caso os pais dele estejam sendo muito maus com ele, ele pode ir morar na sua casa?”

“Não sei se funcionaria... Ainda mais quando ele descobrisse que você vem morar aqui também.” Sirius riu – não como costumava, mas foi o suficiente para quebrar um pouco a tensão.

“Seria só por poucos dias...” Sirius tentou novamente, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

“Não. Sirius, isso é sério. Ele não me parece ser o tipo de pessoa que sairia da casa dos pais só porque teve algum problema.” Padfoot teve que concordar. Ele mesmo sabia que Remus jamais aceitaria.

Após desligarem, Sirius colocou seu despertador meia hora mais cedo – se chegasse mais cedo que o horário normal, poderia tentar pegar Remus na entrada de sua primeira aula, que ele sabia que era História. No entanto, Moony não chegara até o sinal tocar, e também não fora à aula de Literatura.

Sirius estava preocupado. Remus era deveras inteligente e prezava muito por seus estudos, então Sirius tinha certeza que algo terrível acontecera ao garoto. Pensou, no entanto, que Remus provavelmente não faltaria no trabalho naquela tarde, então logo após a escola, Sirius iria até o pet shop vê-lo.

No intervalo do almoço, contou aos Marauders o que faria naquela tarde e, embora Peter estivese chateado que os amigos não iriam mais ajudá-lo a fazer a lição de matemática, eles apoiaram a decisão de Sirius de ir até de Remus.

“Se você realmente gosta dele, tem que ir atrás. Não importa o quão longe ou o quão difícil, você tem que achá-lo e mostrar que se importa. O nosso lema é nunca deixar um Marauder para trás, nunca abandoná-lo.” James falou.

“Nós temos um lema?” Peter perguntou, confuso. Sendo ignorado, James continuou.

“Sem contar que, cara... Eu nunca vi você assim com ninguém, nenhuma garota, nenhum ser humano. Tirando os cachorros – e de vez em quando eu e o Wormtail -, você nunca foi assim com ninguém.” Fizeram um momento de silêncio, cada um absorto em seus próprios pensamentos.

“É por isso que você corre tanto atrás da ruiva?” Padfoot perguntou, com os olhos ainda desfocados, como se ainda estivesse perdido dentro de sua cabeça. James, por outro lado, virou-se para o amigo e, abrindo um sorriso maroto e dando leves tapinhas nas costas do amigo, respondeu.

“Sim! Exatamente!”

x.x.x

Quando o sinal que indicava o término das aulas daquele dia, Sirius saiu correndo do Colégio e foi direto para o veterinário. Ele não é muito adepto de ônibus, e mesmo táxis não o agradavam muito. Como estavam em Londres e o clima já estava ficando úmido e frio novamente, ele não se importou em correr.

Ao abrir a porta do veterinário quando chegou, não viu nem sombra de Remus, apenas o veterinário sozinho, atrás de um balcão falando ao telefone. Ele sorriu ao ver o moreno lá, mas não falou nada. Após alguns segundos, o veterinário começou a explicar o porquê da falta de apetite de algum animalzinho – aparentemente, nada grave, mas ele ainda insistiu que a pessoa do telefone trouxesse o animal para que ele pudesse dar uma olhada.

“Você é o amigo do Remus de sábado, não é? Como vai Snuffles?” O veterinário falou ao desligar o telefone.

“Ah... Ele está bem. Bem energético, ele. Mas está aproveitando um bom tempo parado e cheio dos mimos.” Os dois homens riram, mas depois Sirius voltou a ficar sério. “Senhor, desculpe-me, mas o Remus está?” Fazendo uma careta, o veterinário ficou um momento em silêncio, o que fez o coração de Sirius acelerar por antecipação.

“Ele ligou esta manhã pedindo demissão. Ele não me explicou a razão, mas eu disse que daria alguns dias de folga para ele. Ele concordou em tirar a semana de folga depois de muita relutância.” Não sabia se continuava, mas ao ver a preocupação nos olhos do mais novo, o veterinário continuou. “Cicatrizes horríveis as dele, não?” Sirius pareceu acordar de um transe. “Eu não sei exatamente como ele as consegue, mas sei que a família dele é um tanto quanto desestruturada. Você deveria tomar cuidado. Não só por você, mas por ele também.”

Sirius apenas assentiu e, despedindo-se do veterinário com um aceno da cabeça, saiu correndo. Não sabia muito bem para onde iria, talvez sua melhor companhia naquele momento fosse Snuffles, uma vez que ele não contaria aos amigos o que o veterinário acabara de lhe contar sobre Remus. E estava com medo – medo de prejudicar ainda mais o amigo, de tê-lo, inconscientemente, afastado.

Ele não sabia o que fazer. Devia esperar o dia seguinte e ver se Remus aparecia? Se sim, o que falaria a ele? Se não, seria melhor passar em sua casa? E se ele acabasse piorando tudo? E se Moony não olhasse na cara dele?

Sirius suspirou, tentando tirar todas essas perguntas de sua cabeça. Ele era forte, ele daria um jeito. Depois de conversar com Snuffles, e o cachorro latir e quase fazer com que Walburga Black, mãe de Sirius, o descobrisse, Sirius deu a noite por encerrada.

Na manhã seguinte, embora Sirius estivesse se sentindo exausto, ele acordou novamente extremamente cedo e foi procurar a sala onde Remus teria a primeira aula do dia – que infelizmente não era a sua. Quando finalmente achou, depois de perguntar para algumas pessoas que dividiam classes com ele e com Remus, achou que seu coração fosse sair pela boca.

Remus estava lá.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Sirius correu até o garoto, assustando-o. Remus estava com um curativo na bochecha direita e continuava usando suas roupas de manga cumprida e gola alta. Sirius se perguntou internamente se haveriam outros machucados pelo corpo do amigo.

“Você está bem? O que aconteceu com seu rosto? Por que não veio ontem?” Sirius, como sempre, falou tudo muito rápido e ainda tentou tocar o rosto do menor, que, por reflexo, bateu em sua mão para que ele não pudesse tocar.

“Desculpe, Sirius. Agora é definitivo. Não podemos mais nos ver.” Antes que Sirius pudesse replicar, Remus continuou, num sussurro. “Por favor, não faça com que isso seja ainda mais difícil.”

Padfoot, dando um sorriso torto – sem saber realmente o por quê –, agachou-se à frente da mesa de Moony. 

“Você sabe que eu não vou simplesmente desistir, não é?” Sirius pôde ver as lágrimas se formando nos olhos dourados de Remus, o que fez com que ele desviasse o olhar. “Eu sei que há algo errado. Sei que deve ter uma razão para tentar me evitar desde o primeiro dia que falei com você.” Sirius viu como Remus havia engolido o choro – algo que provavelmente já estava acostumado a fazer – e voltado o olhar para o moreno. “Mas, por favor, Moony, por favor. Conte-me a razão. Confie em mim.”

Remus abriu a boca para falar, mas nada saiu dela. Ele franziu o cenho e olhou para o material que estava disposto em sua mesa para não olhar diretamente nos olhos negros de Sirius. Quando finalmente falou, sua voz era novamente um sussurro, e seus olhos estavam fechados – talvez para ter mais confiança naquilo que estava prestes a dizer.

“Eu conto. Depois das aulas me encontre no portão principal.” Sirius abriu um imenso sorriso, levantando-se empolgado. Remus, por outro lado, abriu os olhos, mas ainda não fitou o maior nos olhos. “Só devo avisá-lo que... Depois de contar a história, você provavelmente me odiará.”

“Isso é impossível, Moony. Eu te a-...” Mas foi interrompido pelo sinal que indicava o início da primeira aula. Sirius, reparando o que quase havia feito, se despediu de qualquer jeito de Remus e saiu correndo para a sua primeira aula. O que ele não reparou foi nos olhos arregalados de Moony, ou a cor vermelha que seu rosto adquiriu ao assimilar o que Sirius estava prestes a dizer.

Padfoot não podia acreditar no que quase acabara de dizer. E por que ele diria uma coisa daquelas? Ele já havia se convencido que gostava de Remus, mas uma atração é completamente diferente de amor. Por que, afinal, ele diria “amor”?

Engolindo em seco, adentrou na aula de matemática. Como o professor ainda estava passando alguns exercícios na lousa, ele nem chamou a atenção de Sirius – o que não adiantaria, uma vez que ele estava completamente absorto em pensamentos. James – que compartilhava a aula com Sirius – chamou o amigo para que ele sentasse atrás de si – o que o moreno fez por hábito.

“Cara, você não vai acreditar! A Lily recusou um encontro comigo porque ela vai estudar com... Adivinha com quem!” James sussurrou, mas quando viu que não havia obtido a atenção do amigo, puxou-lhe um fio de cabelo.

“Ouch! Que foi?” Padfoot falou, inconformado.

“Estou falando com você, Pads! Preste atenção! A Lily recusou sair comigo porque vai estudar com ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Snivellus!” A careta que Sirius fez quando escutou foi impagável.

“Eca! Desculpe, cara, ela não foi feita para você.” James fez outra careta, quase como se concordasse com o amigo, antes de se virar para ouvir o professor voltar a falar. Sirius, tentando tirar da cabeça o prévio momento de insanidade, pegou um papel do caderno, escreveu e passou para James sem o professor reparar.

“Ja teve algum progresso c/ ela, Prongs?” Depois de alguns rabiscos, James passou o bilhete para Sirius.

“Conversar por bilhetinho, Pads? Sério? Já chegou NESSE nível de gayzice?” Só que mais abaixo do bilhete tinha algo que Sirius interpretou com uma risada. “Brincadeira! Enfim, sim. Consegui conversar c/ ela, mas ela parece muito + interessada no Snivellus (eca!) do que em mim. Pq será? Sou um cara tão legal!” Sirius rabiscou mais algumas coisas antes de passar para James.

“Bom, nós somos patifes com o Snivellus (embora tenhamos dado um apelido super irado pra ele, nao acha?), e se eles sao amigos (embora eu nao faça a mínima ideia de como isso foi possivel), é normal ela te desprezar, nao acha?” E mais abaixo ele escreveu: “IH, VAI TER QUE SER LEGAL COM O SNIVELLUS! HAHAHA, SE FERROU!”

James grunhiu com o último comentário do amigo, o que fez com que a atenção do professor fosse desviada para eles. E o professor fez com que James respondesse uma questão – no entanto, Prongs era bom em matemática, então ele conseguiu se virar bem no exercício. Por trás dele, Sirius estava segurando o riso enquanto anotava assiduamente a matéria que estava na lousa.

Ao término da aula de matemática, James quis tentar convencer os amigos a falar com Lily com ele, o que era bom para Sirius, que tinha a mente ocupada pelos amigos, mas Peter acabou fazendo com que James e Sirius o ajudassem a estudar – uma vez que eles estavam enrolando demais para ajudá-lo.

Quando tocou o sinal da última aula, Sirius jogou tudo dentro de sua mochila e saiu correndo para encontrar Remus, que ainda demorou um pouco para chegar até o portão. Sirius via que o garoto estava com medo de contar, mas não o desmotivaria.

“A escola só fecha às nove da noite. Nós, os marauders, temos um esconderijo. Prefere falar lá?” Remus hesitou um pouco, mas não conseguiu pensar em algum outro lugar em que pudessem conversar e, de repente, Sirius o estava levando para lugares que ele nunca havia visto na escola antes. 

O moreno explicou que ele e os amigos criaram um mapa e que antes da quinta série já sabiam decor todos os locais da escola. Isso intrigou Remus, mas de uma maneira positiva – talvez ele fosse tão maroto quanto Padfoot, Prongs e Wormtail.

“Podemos conversar aqui.” Sirius disse quando chegaram à um banheiro inutilizável. “Há anos esse banheiro está fechado. Ninguém nos encontrará aqui.” Remus assentiu e sentou-se no chão, sendo seguido por Sirius.

“Talvez você esteja pensando que meus pais me machucaram, não é?” Sirius apenas assentiu. “Antes de eu afirmar ou negar isso, preciso contar algo antes...” Remus desviou o olhar novamente, e Sirius sentiu que talvez fosse pior do que ele imaginava. “Meu pai faleceu quando eu tinha oito anos. Eu estava jogando bola sozinho na frente de casa, da mesma casa que ainda moro, e a bola foi para a rua. Eu sabia, naquela época, que eu devia esperar, mas eu estava quase fazendo um gol e... Acabei correndo para a rua, atrás da bola. Meu pai, que estava sentado nos degraus da porta, lendo o jornal, ouviu o barulho do freio do carro e que eu fiquei paralizado...”

Sirius estava sem falas e viu que uma tímida lágrima escorreu do rosto do menor. Ele quis abraçá-lo, mas achou que ainda não estava no momento certo para tal.

“Ele correu... Me tirou da frente do carro, mas o carro o atingiu e... E ele morreu.” As lágrimas passaram a escorrer com mais frequência. “Minha mãe... Ficou arrasada e... Ela... Ela...” O momento havia chegado. Carinhosamente, Sirius abraçou Remus, colocando-o no meio de suas pernas e seu rosto virado, mas em seu tórax. Respirando fundo, Remus continuou. “Ela enlouqueceu. Ela quebrou quase a casa inteira, e no final, a única coisa que sobrava ser quebrada... Era eu. E foi quando tudo começou...”

Sirius abraçou o amigo com força, desejando tirar toda a dor e toda aquela lembrança da mente dele. No final, Remus realmente passava por maus tratos em casa.

“Essa cicatriz...” Remus separou-se minimamente de Sirius, para mostrar a cicatriz que Sirius havia visto no primeiro dia de aula em seu rosto. “Foi feita naquele dia.” Coberto de raiva, Padfoot explodiu.

“Você não precisa passar por isso! Moony, basta se impor! Você tem idade para isso! Se quiser pode ir morar comigo!” Remus fechou os olhos e negou com a cabeça.

“Você não sabe a outra parte da história, Sirius...” Isso calou o moreno, que franziu o cenho e voltou a ouvir o outro. “Eu sei que sou culpado e sei que mereço as punições de minha mãe.” Sirius abriu a boca para falar, mas Remus continuou. “Quando eu me sinto culpado por algo, eu faço o mesmo.” A frase deixou o moreno extremamente na dúvida sobre o que ele estava falando, mas Remus novamente se distanciou dele e começou a puxar o braço, onde podia ser vista inúmeras cicatrizes. Foi quando Sirius entendeu.

“Você se machuca? Por quê!?” Remus deviou o olhar, suas lágrimas descendo cada vez mais.

“Eu sei que deve me odiar agora e-“ Moony foi interrompido de falar pelos lábios de Sirius. “Por... Por que?”

“Porque eu te amo. E não me importo com suas cicatrizes. Elas fazem parte do que você é. Eu não quero que você se machuque, mas aceitarei cada cicatriz sua com amor. Eu já falei que não desistirei de você, Moony. Se precisar, eu tiro seja lá o que for da sua mão antes de você se machucar. Eu vou te proteger, Moony. Comigo e com os marauders, você terá força para superar isso.” Sirius realmente acreditava no que estava dizendo, e Remus, pela forma que segurava a camisa do moreno, parecia acreditar também.

Com cuidado, Sirius deitou Remus no chão gelado do banheiro, o que fez com que o garoto se arrepiasse, e se deitou por cima dele em seguida. Moony, como Sirius pode perceber, estava corado e um pouco ansioso, mas o moreno não queria apressar nada, então ficou acariciando o rosto de Remus, tomando cuidado para não tocar no machucado em sua bochecha, mas passando a ponta dos dedos pela cicatriz já antiga.

Ele era lindo – e a cicatriz dava um toque ainda mais especial em Remus. Por outro lado, Sirius queria que Remus parasse com aquilo, que parasse de se machucar. Aquilo não era saudável de nenhuma maneira possível. 

Inclinando-se, Sirius beijou a antiga cicatriz de Remus. Depois, abaixando levemente a gola da blusa do garoto abaixo de si, viu as cicatrizes que estavam lá e beijou-as também, uma por uma. Remus deixou um suspiro escapar de seus lábios e isso fez Sirius abrir um sorriso.

“Sirius?” O moreno levantou o rosto, apenas para encontrar os olhos de Remus fechados e seu rosto extremamente corado. “Pode parar? Não estou me sentindo confortável.” Sirius fez um beiço, e como Remus não obteve uma resposta, ele abriu os olhos e se deparou com a cara do maior. “Não, quer dizer... O chão está gelado e...” Ele não tinha mais o que dizer. No entanto, Sirius havia entendido o que o outro queria dizer. Ele sentira uma certa pressão em sua perna, mas optou por não falar nada. Apenas se levantou e ajudou o amigo a se levantar.

“Quer ir lá em casa? Minha cama é mais confortável.” Remus arregalou os olhos. “Quis dizer no sentido de só ficarmos deitados lá. Abraçadinhos... Pode ser?” Remus desviou o olhar.

“Não sei... Preciso ir para casa. Se me atrasar, minha mãe pode ficar brava.”

“Não, Remus. Ela não vai mais tocar em você. Você tem que me prometer que passará reto por ela e se trancará no quarto de agora em diante!” Remus ficou quieto, observando o chão. “Por favor, Moony.”

“Sábado a gente sai. Hoje... Eu não posso. Mas sábado saimos a tarde, tá?”

“Sábado Prongs e Wormtail vão lá em casa estudar para a prova de inglês, seria uma honra para nós se você fosse e estudasse com a gente... E você poderia passar a noite também, não é?” O moreno estava esperançoso. Ele não sabia exatamente o que esperar disso, mas queria poder ficar abraçado ao outro garoto, beijá-lo e prová-lo o quanto ele era amado.

“Eu vou pensar, tá?” Isso foi o suficiente para que um sorriso enorme surgisse nos lábios do moreno. “Mas posso ir estudar, sim.”

E com isso, eles fizeram o caminho de volta à saída da escola, e Sirius ainda acompanhou Remus até a esquina de sua casa. O moreno, quando foi para casa, ligou para Prongs e Wormtail para contá-los que Remus os ajudaria a estudar. Contou, também, que o outro provavelmente passaria a noite lá.

“Não é justo! Você chegando na segunda base – se é que pode ser chamado assim – e eu ainda nem consegui um encontro!” Prongs reclamou, o que fez com que os amigos rissem.

“Vai lá, Prongs, você vai conseguir conquistá-la. Você é um galanteador ou não? Não aprendeu nada comigo?” Sirius disse, antes de começar a rir novamente.

“Ohh, claro! E a primeira pessoa que você pegou de verdade foi o Remus.” Sirius bufou, o que fez os amigos rirem.

“É, mas seja lá o que eu fiz, consegui conquistá-lo. E nem isso você fez ainda, Potter.” Rindo mais uma vez, Wormtail quase se engasgou no telefone.

“Ok, ok, Black, a gente se fala mais amanhã. Boa sorte com o mais novo Marauder.” Prongs falou. Os garotos desligaram o telefone, e Sirius foi contar tudo para Snuffles. Ele estava muito empolgado.

Continua...

Primeira Noite.

No sábado, todos os quatro Marauders foram para o quarto de Sirius estudar. Remus ficou intimidado, uma vez que o tamanho do quarto era quase o tamanho da casa dele inteira, mas não comentou nada. O único que não sentou-se na cama – e sim no chão – fora Moony. Talvez porque estivesse ansioso para aquela noite, Sirius pensou.

Remus chegou mais cedo do que o combinado, pois estava com vergonha dos outros verem o que ele havia trazido para passar a noite, então ele e Sirius esconderam a mochila de Remus, que logo depois começou a arrumar os livros e cadernos que ele havia trazido. Remus era bom em Gramática e Literatura, então estava encarregado de ser o professor da vez para os Marauders.

E foi isso o que ele fez – muito bem, por sinal. O resto dos Marauders brincaram, falando que ele se tornaria um professor, e que essa profissão era terrível. Muito envergonhado e sem olhar os amigos nos olhos, ele confessou que queria estudar Literatura e então se tornar um professor.

“Você... É muito corajoso.” Falou Peter, e os amigos tiveram que concordar.

“Você quer ser mesmo um professor?” Sirius perguntou, com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

“Isso é suicídio, mas estamos ao seu lado.” James falou, dando leves tapinhas nas costas de Remus, que sorriu.

O resto da tarde, eles passaram estudando. Peter saiu da casa de Sirius sabendo algumas coisas, mas Remus tinha quase certeza que ele teria que fazer uma recuperação mais tarde, ou até ter um tutor para ajudá-lo, dependendo de suas notas. James conseguira entender a matéria graças a um exemplo que Remus havia dado de como fazer contas e gramática podiam ser parecidas. Já Sirius, embora falasse e escrevesse bem, não conseguia associar algumas coisas.

Depois de Peter e James terem ido embora, Sirius e Remus foram até a cozinha dos Black fazerem alguns lanches para poderem comer enquanto assistiam filmes de terror no quarto de Padfoot. Os garotos prepararam pipoca, muito refrigerante, alguns sanduíches e depois, com a ajuda do mordomo, Kreacher, levaram tudo para o quarto. O mordomo reclamou um pouco, falando algo sobre Remus ser um sangue-ruim, mas Sirius o convenceu a não falar nada para sua mãe.

“Eu estava planejando fugir para a casa de James por causa da minha família. Confesso que ainda quero, mas desde que te conheci, Moony, tenho pensado seriamente se isso é o melhor a ser feito.” Sirius falou, olhando nos olhos de Remus. Este, por sua vez, começou a olhar para a pipoca e colocar algumas na boca.

“Falta poucos anos para você se formar e sair daqui, Padfoot. Seja um pouco mais forte.” Sirius não sabia se agarrava o menor naquele momento mesmo, pois era a primeira vez que Remus o chamava pelo apelido, ou se era melhor simplesmente sorrir e quando fosse o momento certo, agarrá-lo.

Eles acabaram assistindo dois filmes de terror deitados na cama de Sirius e comendo todas as porcarias que haviam levado para o quarto. Quando terminaram, já era mais de meia noite e Sirius estava fazendo palhaçada a respeito dos filmes, o quão algumas cenas podiam ser tolas ou mal feitas. Remus apenas riu do amigo, virando-se para poder encará-lo. Sirius se virou também, colocando uma mão no quadril de Remus e o puxando para mais perto – isso fez o garoto parar de rir e corar, mas não afastou o moreno.

Sirius o beijou; primeiro um selinho, apenas sentindo a maciez dos lábios de Remus, depois, com a língua, pediu passagem para aumentar a intensidade do beijo. Remus nem pestanejou, abriu os lábios e foi com a língua de encontro a do moreno. Inconscientemente, ambos foram para a frente, para sentir mais o corpo um do outro, enquanto travavam uma batalha de línguas. Sirius percebeu que aquele também era o primeiro amasso de Remus, uma vez que ele parecia ansioso e um tanto afobado.

Padfoot desceu a mão que estava no quadril de Remus e o puxou para ainda mais perto, colocando uma perna no meio das pernas do menor – Moony não reclamou, apenas deixou um gemido escapar dentro da boca de Sirius. No entanto, para o moreno, aquele som foi maravilhoso. Querendo escutar mais, largou os lábios de Remus e começou a beijar seu pescoço – quase imediatamente tirando outro gemido de Moony.

Aproveitando a posição, Sirius levou a mão até as nádegas de Remus e apertou, arrancando mais gemidos do garoto. Nesse momento, Sirius sentiu novamente um volume contra sua perna, o que fez com que ele pressionasse a perna contra o volume. Remus gemeu mais alto, apertando os braços de Sirius – único lugar onde conseguiu acesso.

Vendo que o garoto não estava reclamando – muito pelo contrário, parecia gostar daquelas carícias –, deitou Remus na cama, deitando-se em cima dele e tirando tanto a sua blusa quanto a do garoto abaixo de si. Sirius parou por um momento, observando o tórax de Remus. O silêncio fez com que Moony olhasse para o próprio peito e, em seguida, tentasse se cobrir com os braços, mas Sirius o impediu.

“Eu sei que é feio. Não olhe.” Remus disse, virando o rosto e segurando as lágrimas que estavam prestes a cair. 

Ele temia que Sirius desistisse de tocá-lo e de amá-lo – como havia dito anteriormente – por causa das inúmeras cicatrizes que cobriam seu corpo. E Sirius notou o quão séria era a situação do amante. Remus tinha cicatrizes que chegavam a passar por cima de cicatrizes. Vendo que Remus estava prestes a chorar e até que estava se sentindo desestimulado, abaixou-se e começou a beijar toda cicatriz que encontrava.

“Não precisa fazer isso... Eu sei que é repugnante...” Moony falou mais uma vez, mas logo em seguida gemeu, pois Sirius mordeu levemente seu mamilo.

“Não é repugnante. É lindo. Como você consegue ser tão lindo?” Sirius lambeu o outro mamilo de Remus e continuou a falar. “Antes que ache qualquer coisa: não é da boca para fora. Você é lindo, Moony. Só não tem o mínimo de noção disso.” Remus virou o rosto, envergonhado, mas não disse nada.

Voltando a beijar, morder e chupar o tórax de Remus, Sirius levou uma mão até o meio das pernas do menor, sentindo novamente a pressão contra si. Era fascinante ver a expressão de Remus, de ouvir seus gemidos, de sentir suas reações.

Mais excitado do que esperava estar, Sirius retirou a calça de Remus numa velocidade tremenda, deixando o garoto apenas de cueca preta – o que Sirius teve que concordar que contrastava perfeitamente com a pele clara de Remus. Padfoot podia ver que Remus estava envergonhado, mas podia ver o brilho malicioso nos olhos dele também, e isso motivava o moreno.

Devagar, Sirius foi se abaixando até chegar com o rosto bem próximo da cueca de Remus. Moony estava com os olhos arregalados de expectativa, e Sirius sorriu maliciosamente ao vê-los. Sem dizer nada, abaixou a cueca de Remus e encontrou o membro ereto e duro dele – Moony virou o rosto, demasiadamente envergonhado.

Era diferente, Sirius notou, tocar num membro que não era o seu. Assim como massageá-lo. Ele não sabia como Remus preferia fazer esse tipo de coisa, mas Sirius preferiu fazer do seu jeito – e, aparentemente, o menor estava gostando. Mais uma vez, Sirius estava encantado com os gemidos de Remus, então não conseguiu se segurar e lambeu a ponta do membro do menor – este quase pulou da cama.

“Sirius!” O garoto gemeu, como se tentasse chamar atenção do outro, mas não conseguiu dizer mais nada, uma vez que Sirius praticamente engoliu seu membro.

Padfoot não fazia ideia de como fazer aquilo. James já havia lhe falado de alguns filmes que assistira na televisão, altas horas da noite, mas nenhum era explicativo – e ele nunca pensou que precisaria de uma explicação de como fazer aquilo direito. Tentando dar mais prazer a Remus, Sirius tentou basear-se em si mesmo, nos locais onde mais tinha prazer e como ele achava que sentiria prazer.

Então ele passou os dentes de leve por toda a extensão do membro de Remus, mas quando chegou à cabeça, chupou com voracidade e passou a língua inúmeras vezes – Sirius viu que, definitivamente, era ali onde Remus mais sentia prazer. Enquanto se entretia com a boca no membro do menor, Sirius levou uma mão para as bolas dele, segurando-as e apertando-as, notou que Remus tinha leves espasmos de prazer com aquilo.

“Sirius... Pare de brincar...” Remus falou entre gemidos, extremamente ofegante. Interpretando isso como uma motivação para ir mais além, Sirius levou um dedo até a entrada de Remus e começou a forçar a entrada. Moony fez um barulho que parecia o de estrangulamento, e isso fez Sirius parar. “Está tudo bem... Estou acostumado com a dor.”

Sirius quis morrer com o comentário do outro. Claro que Remus estava acostumado à dor – tanto a física quanto a mental. Mas Sirius não esperava um comentário como aquele. Ele sabia que doeria fazer tal coisa, mas não esperava a comparação de Remus. Sirius largou Remus, apoiando a testa na coxa esquerda do menor, refletindo um pouco. Remus o chamou, mas a única coisa que o moreno foi capaz de fazer foi engatinhar na cama e deitar-se ao lado de Remus, fitando o teto.

“O que houve?” Remus perguntou, virando-se e inclinando-se em cima de Sirius. “Desculpe, foi por quê eu não toquei em você ainda?” Antes que pudesse responder, Remus começara a morder e beijar o pescoço de Sirius.

O moreno não queria fazer nada que o outro não quisesse – muito menos causar qualquer dor a ele, e foi por isso que Sirius deixou que Remus conduzisse o que estavam fazendo. Remus tentou fazer igualmente o que Sirius fizera, mas estava muito mais nervoso do que o maior. Completamente envergonhado, Remus desceu os lábios até o mamilo de Sirius, enquanto abria a calça dele e abaixava. Quando terminou de abaixar a calça, desceu um pouco o próprio corpo e se deparou com a cueca volumosa de Sirius.

Engolindo em seco e sentindo suas bochechas arderem de tanto que as sentia queimar, Remus foi abaixando a cueca do moreno lentamente, e, quando o membro dele saltou para fora, o menor arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca, em choque. Sirius era enorme. Tirando o próprio membro – que achava ter um tamanho razoável – nunca tinha visto o de outro homem antes – então não imaginava o quão grande podia ser.

Sirius apenas observou o menor e, inquieto – já que Remus parecia estático –, falou com ele.

“O que foi?” Foi quando Remus finalmente acordou do transe em que estava. “Por que está assim?” Moony balançou a cabeça, como se estivesse negando o comentário de Sirius e, logo em seguida, levou a boca para o membro do moreno. Sirius gemeu e esqueceu-se completamente da expressão de Remus. A língua de Remus parecia ser aveludada e ele parecia entender bem do assunto, uma vez que ele movia a língua em círculos e de vez em quando chupava o membro inteiro.

Sirius não estava tão são para poder refletir sobre as habilidades orais de Remus naquele momento, então ficou apenas aproveitando, deixando alguns gemidos escaparem dependendo do que Remus fazia com a boca. Depois de algum tempo sendo torturado, Moony parou subtamente e encarou Sirius nos olhos.

“Você não vai me tocar mais?” Remus perguntou, e Sirius viu a malícia nos olhos de Remus – ele estava quase tão embriagado com aquela experiência quanto Sirius. Sem falar nada, o moreno sentou-se na cama e puxou Remus para o seu colo, unindo ambos os membros. Remus arrepiou-se, o que fez com que Sirius lambesse e mordesse seu pescoço. Sirius segurou o menor em seu colo com uma mão, e com a outra, ele segurou ambos os membros e começou a movimentá-los. Remus cravou as unhas nas costas de Sirius, e isso fez o moreno ofegar na orelha do menor.

Era incrível a sensação de ter Remus ali tão perto; de sentir seu cheiro misturado com a excitação e o suor; de ver seus olhos entreabertos, mas nublados de prazer, sem desviá-los dos olhos de Sirius; de ver seus lábios abertos e suaves gemidos escapando deles. Sirius estava extasiado. Ele não podia desejar mais nada na vida dele, além de ter Remus. Sirius sentia que, com Remus ao seu lado, ele seria capaz de qualquer coisa.

E foi com esse pensamento que Sirius beijou possessivamente os lábios de Remus – que foi igualmente correspondido –, e foi deitando o menor, movimentando seu quadril contra o dele. Ficaram algum tempo apenas roçando o quadril um contra o outro, mas logo Sirius cansou – ele precisava de mais.

Sem querer machucar Remus, mas sem conseguir se conter mais, Sirius levou três dedos até a boca de Remus e fez com que ele os chupasse. Quando achou que estava bom, levou um dos dedos umidos para a entrada de Remus e pressionou-o lá, até entrar totalmente. Remus, dessa vez, parecia bem mais relaxado – ou excitado – do que da primeira vez que Sirius tentara. Com esse dedo, o moreno começou a mexer para dentro e para fora, o que fazia Remus ofegar.

Com cuidado, Sirius começou a penetrar o segundo dedo e embora o menor tenha feito uma careta, o barulho que emitiu estava longe de ser de dor. Cuidadosamente, Sirius conseguiu colocar os dois dedos inteiros – e foi nesse momento que ele começou a abrir os dedos de leve para ver se conseguia acostumar o outro com mais espaço. Enquanto retirava e colocava os dedos, também os abria lá dentro, e em uma entrada um tanto quanto errada, Sirius tocou em algo que fez Remus pular.

Imediatamente Sirius tirou os dedos de dentro de Remus, preocupado, e esperou que o garoto parasse de ofegar um pouco.

“O que houve? Machucou? Quer que eu pare?” Remus movimentou a cabeça negativamente, mas parecia ser impossível falar. Respirando fundo, Moony finalmente conseguiu que palavras saissem de sua boca, mesmo que de forma estrangulada.

“Você tocou em algo que... foi maravilhoso.” Sirius demorou para raciocinar, mas quando notou o que o outro acabara de dizer, abriu um imenso sorriso e voltou com os dedos para a entrada o menor, mas dessa vez, penetrou os três dedos.

Remus gemeu alto, definitivamente gostando da sensação. Sirius, embora achasse que Remus já estivesse pronto, preferiu achar novamente o ponto onde seu Moony havia falado que fora bom. E, quando encontrou, bateu com os dedos mais algumas repetidas vezes no local antes de finalmente tirar os dedos e ficar cara-a-cara com Remus.

“Está pronto?” E o que aconteceu a seguir fez o coração de Sirius derreter: Moony abriu um sorriso tão encantador e tão doce que Sirius não conseguiu se conter e o beijou. E enquanto o beijava, levou o próprio membro até a entrada do menor e começou a forçá-la, adentrando lentamente.

Notando que Remus ficara tenso – provavelmente porque seu membro era maior do que três de seus dedos –, levou a mão livre – já que a outra o segurava na cama – até o membro de Remus, e começou a masturbá-lo. O garoto começou a relaxar com a carícia, o que fez com que Sirius conseguisse se colocar por inteiro dentro do garoto.

Uma vez dentro de Remus, Sirius teve que ficar imóvel por um momento e respirar. Ele não era capaz de descrever a sensação de estar dentro de Moony – do seu Moony. Achando que conseguiria se movimentar, largou os lábios de Remus e começou a mordiscar e chupar o pescoço do menor enquanto se movia.

Sirius começou lentamente, entrando e saindo de Remus – um pouco fora de sincronia, mas não se importou, pois os gemidos que o menor fazia eram suficientes para mantê-lo consciente de que o que fazia estava bom. Sirius tentou tocar no local que tocara anteriormente em Remus, mas demorou para encontrá-lo naquela posição. Contudo, quando a encontrou, não se movimentou de outro jeito.

Remus gemia alto, e depois de um tempo achou, sinceramente, que o irmão – que tinha o quarto ao lado do seu – poderia acordar com o barulho. Esse fato empolgou Sirius – ele e o irmão estavam brigados há algum tempo, e nada era mais justo do que irritá-lo, nem que fosse fazendo sexo com um garoto. Sirius não se preocupava com Regulus, pois sabia que mesmo estando brigados, o menor jamais seria capaz de dedurar Sirius para os pais.

Então Sirius estava penetrando Remus cada vez mais rápido, e o masturbava ao mesmo tempo, tentando acompanhar a velocidade das penetrações. Sirius já havia escutado falar sobre sexo e como era uma experiência maravilhosa, mas ele achava que tudo o que ouvira por aí não chegava nem aos pés do que realmente era. Se pudesse, faria sexo com Remus todos os dias, em todos os momentos possíveis. Porque amá-lo dessa forma era tão certo, que Sirius achava que um simples “Eu te amo” não bastaria mais.

Eles ficaram nesse vai e vem por alguns minutos, embriagados com a excitação que sentiam, que depois de algum tempo, sem aviso prévio, Remus gozou, agarrando as costas de Sirius com suas unhas e enlaçando a cintura dele com suas pernas. A expressão de Moony foi tão arrebatadora que Sirius não tardou a chegou ao orgasmo logo em seguida, deixando-se cair sobre o menor.

Ofegantes, Sirius foi o primeiro a abrir os olhos e olhar Remus, e ver o quão vulnerável ele parecia estar. Com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, Sirius levou uma mão aos cabelos de Remus, tirando-os de seu rosto suado. O menor, quando sentiu a carícia, também abriu os olhos e não pode evitar um sorriso.

Eles ficaram assim por vários minutos, apenas se olhando e se acariciando, aproveitando o que acabaram de fazer, e tendo certeza de que foi a coisa certa a fazer. Após algum tempo eles foram tomar banho no banheiro que tinha no quarto de Sirius, e quando finalmente terminaram, voltaram para a cama, tirando apenas as cobertas para não se sujarem de sêmem ou de suor e cairam no sono.

Na manhã seguinte, Sirius acordou Remus com um café-da-manhã na cama preparado por si mesmo. Conversaram e riram por nada. Estavam felizes, e era assim que tinha que ser...

Ou pelo menos era o que achavam.

Após o café-da-manhã, Remus insistiu que tinha que ir para casa. Havia ficado tempo demais na casa do outro e precisava se certificar que sua mãe estava bem. Sirius aceitou – depois de muita relutância – que o outro fosse embora, mas o levaria até a porta da casa dele. Resignado, Remus aceitou que Sirius fosse com ele.

Quando chegaram na esquina da rua de Remus, ele pediu que Sirius fosse embora dali – talvez não fosse bom a mãe dele vê-lo ali novamente. Sirius ficou na esquina, aguardando Remus entrar em casa e, quando o perdeu de vista, deu as costas para voltar para casa. No entanto, ouviu um grito. Sabia que aquele grito era de Remus.

Correndo, sem conseguir pensar no que podia estar acontecendo, Sirius chegou a casa de Remus e abriu a porta – que estava entreaberta – e viu Remus caído no chão, enquanto olhava para algo que Sirius não conseguia ver.

“Remus?” Sirius falou, num sussurro. Remus virou para ele, com lágrimas escorrendo por seus olhos, mas voltou a atenção para o que quer que fosse sem realmente reparar que era Sirius que estava ali.

Padfoot andou até Remus, mas se deteve antes de tocá-lo. No meio da sala da casa dos Lupin, uma mulher jazia ao chão, morta.

Primeira Recaída.

Após Sirius ter entrado na casa, alguns vizinhos – que também escutaram o grito de Remus – foram até lá ver o que havia acontecido. Eles se encarregaram de chamar a polícia – que tentaram conversar com Remus, mas o garoto estava ainda em choque, embora já estivesse chorando agarrado a Sirius.

Quando o corpo da mãe de Remus foi finalmente retirado e levado a funerária, um policial pediu para Remus responder algumas perguntas. Sirius sabia que não podia impedir o policial, mas não queria que Remus tivesse que falar sobre o assunto. Limpando a garganta, o maior começou a falar.

“Senhor, acredito que meu amigo ainda não esteja em condições de falar sobre o ocorrido, mas se for realmente necessário, peço que deixe-me ajudá-lo.” O policial assentiu, permitindo que ele falasse. “Remus dormiu na minha casa ontem, senhor, e essa manhã, quando o deixei na porta de casa, ouvi um grito e entrei imediatamente – ou seja, ela já estava morta quando Remus chegou. Não sabemos dizer quando e o que exatemente aconteceu.” O policial anotou o que ele falara.

“Você havia avisado sua mãe que dormiria na casa do amigo?” Remus assentiu, vagamente. Respirando fundo, ele começou a falar.

“Eu falei que passaria a noite fora, na casa de um amigo, pois íamos estudar para uma prova. Mas disse que eu voltaria cedo na manhã seguinte – e foi isso que fiz.” Remus acabou deixando algumas lágrimas rolarem e sua voz ficou estrangulada. “Ela... Ela tinha falado que eu não seria capaz de abandoná-la. Ela ficou repetindo isso inúmeras vezes antes de eu sair de casa e...” Sirius, seguindo a linha de raciocínio de Remus, continuou pelo amigo.

“O que ele quer dizer, senhor, é que ele não sabia o que a mãe seria capaz de fazer. E Remus, pare de pensar que a culpa é sua.” Essa segunda parte ele falou quase em um sussurro para o menor, segurando-o firmemente pelo quadril.

“Sua mãe tomava algum tipo de medicação? Encontramos uma receita médica antiga no quarto dela.” O policial prosseguiu, escrevendo cada vez mais na prancheta que carregava consigo.

“Não. Ela começou a fazer terapia após a morte de meu pai. Não funcionou muito bem, então encaminharam ela a um psiquiatra, que deu essa receita médica... Mas ela nunca comprou o remédio, nunca quis se tratar. E parou de ir ao psiquiatra também...” Remus parou de dizer mais uma vez, abraçando-se. Sirius sabia a razão dessa reação do menor, e apertou-o mais contra si.

“Senhor, a mãe dele era louca. Por favor, podemos parar com os questionários?” Sirius falou, sem olhar para o policial, e Remus voltara a chorar copiosamente. O policial assentiu e deu as costas para conversar com outros policiais que estavam terminando de olhar a casa. “Remus, você quer passar alguns dias lá em casa? Ou na casa de James? Não acho bom você ficar sozinho por enquanto.”

“Não.” Remus balançou a cabeça, distanciando-se de Sirius. “Eu... Eu preciso ficar aqui... Não posso abandonar tudo assim... Preciso... Começar a cuidar das coisas da minha mãe. Eu provavelmente terei que sair daqui.” Remus estava sibilando, e Sirius sabia que tinha que pará-lo, então segurou seu rosto e fez com que o menor olhasse em seus olhos.

“Moony.” Ele falou gentilmente. “Você quer que eu passe esses dias com você? Posso acompanhá-lo em suas decisões e ajudá-lo. Ou ficar completamente fora disso, mas ao menos ficar próximo de você para eu ter certeza que você está bem. Para poder estar ao seu lado quando precisar de alguém...”

Remus ficou em silêncio. Ele não sabia o que dizer, mas queria ficar sozinho por um tempo. No entanto, ponderou e percebeu que realmente seria melhor ter o moreno consigo nos momentos de tensão – afinal, ele tinha 15 anos e teria que decidir o que fazer com todos os bens de sua mãe que não havia deixado testamento.

“Sim. Fique comigo, Padfoot.” Sirius beijou os lábios de Remus, sem se importar dos vizinhos estarem olhando e, quando se separou, tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

“Eu vou para casa pegar algumas coisas, está bem? Posso trazer o Snuffles?” Remus assentiu, tentando abrir um sorriso, mas em vão. Dando mais um beijo nos lábios do menor, Sirius começou a ir em direção a sua própria casa, olhando toda hora para trás, com medo de que algo pudesse acontecer novamente a Remus.

x.x.x

Após arrumar todas as mochilas que levaria para a casa de Remus – com o material escolar, algumas roupas, dinheiro e o seu travesseiro -, Sirius bateu na porta do quarto do irmão. Não demorou muito para que Regulus abrisse a porta, mas quando viu quem era, arqueou uma sobrancelha.

“Devo ficar preocupado?” O mais novo perguntou, e isso fez Sirius dar sua risada latida.

“Precisamos conversar. Posso entrar?” Meio relutante, Regulus saiu do caminho da porta e deixou que o irmão entrasse e se jogasse em sua cama. O menor fechou a porta e se recostou a ela, esperando que o irmão falasse algo, mas como ele não falou, decidiu puxar algum assunto.

“Então... noite agitada ontem?” Sirius gargalhou novamente, nem um pouco com vergonha. Já Regulus não olhava nos olhos do irmão, levemente corado. “Não é muito novo para fazer esse tipo de coisa, Sirius?” Ele perguntou, e o irmão tinha um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

“Algum dia você entenderá, Regulus. Mas, agora. Quero te pedir um favor.” Antes que pudesse continuar, o mais novo o interrompeu.

“Mais um?” Ele parecia realmente incrédulo, mas como viu que Sirius finalmente estava sério, decidiu escutar o que o irmão tinha a dizer.

“Eu vou passar algum tempo na casa de Remus.” Regulus supôs que Remus seria o garoto que havia dormido lá naquela noite. “Aconteceu... Algo com ele, e não posso deixá-lo sozinho agora.” O mais novo fanziu o cenho – o que de tão terrível poderia ter acontecido para Sirius ir para a casa do outro? Pelo que ele sabia, Sirius queria ir para a casa de James. “O que eu quero pedir é: Não conte aos nossos pais sobre Remus. Fale que fui passar um tempo na casa de James porque estamos tendo muitos trabalhos e provas.”

Regulus sabia que não podia negar. Embora os dois estivessem brigados, Regulus ainda admirava o irmão e sentia que devia muito ao irmão por tudo o que havia feito por ele. Então o mais novo assentiu, abrindo um sorriso torto. Sirius levantou-se da cama e, sorrindo para o irmão como em agradecimento, saiu do quarto.

Ele pegou as mochilas e Snuffles, e finalmente foi rumo a casa dos Lupin.

x.x.x

Sirius acabou se atrasando, já que Snuffles estava com a pata quebrada, e chegou a casa de Remus a noite. Tocou a campainha, mas Remus demorou para abrir a porta, então tentou chamá-lo. Como nenhuma das alternativas funcionou, Sirius começou a ficar com medo.

E se tivessem levado Remus para a delegacia alegando que ele fora o responsável pela morte de sua mãe? E se Remus tivesse passado mal e desmaiado? E se alguém, vendo que Remus estava vulnerável, tentou fazer alguma coisa com ele?

Largando tudo no chão, Sirius tentou abrir a porta – que abriu facilmente – e entrou na casa do menor. Ainda chamando por ele, pediu que Snuffles tentasse achá-lo. Sirius adentrou na casa, procurando o menor por todos os cômodos, mas não o encontrou. No entanto, Snuffles começou a latir incessantemente e, sem pensar duas vezes, Sirius saiu correndo na direção do latido. 

Snuffles arranhava uma porta, e começou a chorar quando viu Sirius. Este, por sua vez, foi direto na maçaneta e virou-a. A cena fez o coração de Sirius quase parar.

Cacos de espelho estavam espalhados pelo banheiro e Remus, recostado à parede, estava desmaiado. Ele estava sem blusa e usando apenas uma cueca, e foi graças a isso que Sirius pode ver que o menor havia feito cortes pelo seu corpo – alguns na perna, outros no tórax, mas o que mais chamara a atenção de Sirius fora o do braço. Todos os machucados sangravam, mas Sirius sabia que fora graças ao do braço que ele havia desmaiado.

Desesperado, Sirius nem sabia o que fazer, apenas sentiu algo gelado na perna e, quando viu, era Snuffles com uma coberta. Sem pensar duas vezes, ele começou a estancar o sangue com a coberta que o cachorro lhe trouxera.

“Snuffles, consegue trazer o telefone!?” Ele falou alto, olhando para o cachorro, que saiu rapidamente do banheiro e foi em busca de um telefone. Snuffles começou a latir, então Sirius deixou Remus no chão e foi até o telefone – que era de linha – e ligou para uma ambulância. Explicou a situação de Remus e passou seu endereço. Pediram para ele aguardar, pois estavam a caminho.

Com lágrimas nos olhos e desesperado, Sirius voltou ao banheiro onde Remus estava e começou a tentar estancar todos os machucados do menor, mas suas mãos tremiam e ele não conseguia se concentrar.

Quando a ambulância finalmente chegou, tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Colocaram Remus em uma maca e o colocaram na ambulância. Sirius não conseguia assimilar o que falavam com ele, mas entendeu que ele precisava ir junto – e ele iria, mesmo que o impedissem. A viagem na ambulância também aconteceu como um borrão – em parte pela velocidade do veículo, em parte por tudo o que passava na mente de Sirius.

Remus foi levado para a sala de emergência, pois precisava fazer transfusão de sangue, então fizeram Sirius ficar aguardando na sala de espera. Naquele momento, ele não conseguia pensar em mais nada além de Remus. Esquecera-se completamente que Snuffles estava sozinho, e nem se lembrava se havia fechado a porta antes de sair de lá.

Depois de algum tempo, uma enfermeira foi ao encontro de Sirius e informou que Remus já estava estabilizado e já poderia ir para o quarto. Aparentemente eles precisaram saturar a ferida no braço de Remus, mas todos os outros machucados foram apenas limpos e enfeixados, pois não foram tão graves.

A enfermeira explicou como Sirius poderia ir para o quarto, e o moreno foi, cambaleante, mas tentou ir o mais rápido possível, pois queria chegar antes de Remus. O quarto era simples e era para duas pessoas, mas estava vazio naquele momento. Alguns segundo depois de sua chegada, o médico chegou com Remus - este ainda dormia.

“Você sabe algum responsável que possamos contatar?” O médico perguntou, mas Sirius apenas movimentou a cabeça, sem força para responder. “Ninguém? Mas ele é tão jovem, deve ter alguém.”

“A mãe dele acabou de falecer. O pai falecera quando ele era pequeno. Eu não sei se ele tem outros parentes, mas acredito que não. No momento, a única pessoa que ele tem sou eu.” Sirius falou, um tanto frio. Ele não queria ter que falar esse tipo de coisa, mas não via saída.

“Entendo. Não perturbarei mais, então. Qualquer dúvida, chame alguma enfermeira e peça para que me chamem.” E assim, o médico se despediu de Sirius e saiu do quarto, deixando os dois sozinhos.

Sirius foi até Remus, puxando a poltrona para mais perto da cama dele e sentando-se ali, segurando na mão do menor, temendo que, caso a soltasse, ele pudesse perder Moony para sempre.

x.x.x

Quando Remus finalmente acordou, Sirius pulou da poltrona e chegou bem perto do menor. Remus abriu os olhos lentamente, deparando-se com os olhos negros de Sirius, e depois notou que o maior estava segurando sua mão. Sirius não sabia qual seria a reação de Remus, o que o menor falaria ou faria, mas o moreno também estava na dúvida. Ele sentia que, se falasse algo, começaria a chorar.

“Sirius, você segurou minha mão por todo esse tempo?” O menor perguntou, abrindo um pequeno sorriso, mas parecendo levemente dopado graças aos remédios. “Obrigado.”

“Por que, Remus? Por que? Você poderia ter morrido.” Sirius não aguentara e começara a chorar, debruçando-se sobre o menor e abraçando-o fortemente, mas ao mesmo tempo com cuidado para não machucá-lo, pois sentia que Remus poderia quebrar ao mínimo toque.

“Desculpe... Eu não sou tão forte assim e... Acabei me machucando.” Sirius apenas escutava. Embora não quisesse ouvir aquilo, não tinha nada que poderia dizer. O que havia acontecido era passado. “Mas... Eu me sinto bem agora. Eu sempre me machuquei para tentar me sentir melhor – e eu me sinto agora. Não sei se mais para frente me sentirei mal pela morte de minha mãe e precisarei me machucar de novo, mas agora ao menos sinto que posso... Viver.”

Sirius notou que Remus parecia até mais iluminado, mais feliz. Talvez ele estivesse falando a verdade, mas não mudava o fato de Remus quase ter se matado. Ainda inconformado, Sirius continuou deixando as lágrimas escaparem de seus olhos.

“Mas você quase morreu, Moony.” Falou num sussurro ao lado da orelha de Remus. Este, por sua vez, tentou abraçar o maior. Estava fraco, então só levou um braço ao redor de Sirius e deixou-o apoiado lá.

“Eu não pensei que fosse ser tão mal assim... Eu... Não pensei em nada, na verdade. Desculpe, Pads, por favor.” Sirius levantou o rosto e viu o arrependimento nos olhos dourados do menor. Era claro que Sirius o perdoaria.

“É lógico que eu te perdoo. Mas nunca mais faça algo assim. Principalmente se eu não estiver por perto.” Remus assentiu, e Sirius beijou-lhe a boca.

Após conversarem, Sirius chamou a enfermeira, que não tardou em trazer comida para Remus. Eles acabaram dormindo aquela noite e no dia seguinte, como Remus ainda não havia recebido alta, Sirius foi para a casa de Remus, tomou banho, foi para a escola e depois da escola ainda levou Snuffles ao veterinário para tirar o gesso da pata – e além disso, ele precisava avisar que o amigo não poderia trabalhar naquele dia.

“Ah, olá, Sirius! Snuffles.” O veterinário falou, com um sorriso. “Você têm notícias do Remus? Ele não veio trabalhar hoje e não consegui falar com ele...” O homem falou enquanto pegava o aparelho para cortar o gesso. “Pode segurá-lo, por favor?” E Sirius segurou o cão enquanto o homem cortava o gesso da pata.

“Houve um acidente – não sei se devo ser eu a contar, então deixarei que Remus explique-se quando puder. Ele está no hospital e ainda não recebeu alta.” O homem fez uma careta, terminando de tirar o gesso de Snuffles, que latiu, agradecido.

“Ele se machucou tanto dessa vez?” Sirius assentiu, mas reparou algo de errado naquela frase.

“Espere... Você sabia? Que era ele quem se machucava?” Sirius perguntou, levemente irritado. O veterinário abriu um sorriso amigável, sentando-se a uma cadeira e apontando para outra – para que assim Sirius pudesse se sentar também.

“Sabia. Eu o vi se machucando uma vez. Fiquei desesperado. Ele acabou confiando em mim, por isso não disse nada a você. Mas como percebi que ele gostava de você, quis investir. Eu gosto muito de Remus e não queria que ele ficasse sem amigos, como ele era antes. Sabia que você cuidaria dele.”

Sirius ficou boqueaberto e sem reação. Snuffles também parecia estar confuso, inclinando a cabeça para o veterinário. Eles ficaram em silêncio, tentando assimilar aquelas informações, até que o veterinário voltou a falar.

“E você vai trabalhar aqui, não é? Enquanto Remus estiver internado?” Sirius estava prestes a protestar, mas o veterinário continuou enquanto levantava-se. “Eu preciso de um ajudante e creio que Remus precise do dinheiro, não é? Vai deixá-lo na mão?”

Mesmo achando que o veterinário estava fazendo muita chantagem emocional, Sirius tinha que concordar com ele, ainda mais agora, que havia perdido a mãe. Sirius estava determinado a dar dinheiro para Remus sempre que o outro precisasse, mas sabia que ele era teimoso o suficiente para não aceitar. Então aceitou.

No entanto, naquele dia ele ainda precisou voltar ao hospital para ver Remus e passar a noite com ele – e informá-lo que trabalharia no lugar do menor enquanto ele não recebesse alta. Sirius havia deixado Snuffles na casa de James, pois não queria deixar o cão sozinho a maior parte do dia. Felizmente, James notou que não podia perguntar as razões de Sirius naquele momento, e que deveria esperar as coisas se acalmarem antes.

Já no hospital, o médico havia passado para informá-los que sábado Remus teria alta, caso seu quadro continuasse estável – uma vez que Remus já tinha propensão a anemia, e como perdera muito sangue, precisava se cuidar, pois ainda tinha alguns machucados cicatrizando.

Remus estava se sentindo meio culpado por tudo que estava fazendo Sirius passar, mas havia prometido a si mesmo que assim que recebesse alta, compensaria tudo o que o moreno fizera por si.

Primeiro. E Único.

Sirius trabalhou no pet shop até Remus receber alta e mantinha a casa do menor mais ou menos arrumada, pois passava a maior parte do tempo no hospital. No entanto, um dia antes de Remus receber alta, Sirius chamou James e Peter e eles arrumaram a casa inteira. 

Peter era meio desajeitado, e quebrou o abajur que Sirius comprara para substituir o antigo que a mãe de Moony havia quebrado, mas ele ajudava bastante limpando. James se empolgou na decoração, e decidiu mudar praticamente tudo, afinal, seria desgostoso para Remus ter as lembranças daquela casa caso ela estivesse exatamente igual a antes.

Sirius, por outro lado, se focou em comprar coisas novas para a casa. Comprou novos talheres, e tudo que pudesse cortar fora trocado por algo novo. Sirius queria mostrar a Remus que ele havia seguido em frente.

Quando a casa estava completamente arrumada, na manhã seguinte, quando Remus finalmente receberia a alta, os três outros Marauders foram ao hospital e o levaram para casa – todos querendo presenciar a surpresa nos olhos do mais novo Marauder.

Remus ficou encantado. Ele não podia acreditar que eles – aquelas pessoas que ele conhecia há tão pouco tempo – fizeram tudo aquilo por ele. Remus havia contato toda sua história para James e Peter no terceiro dia internado, quando os garotos passaram lá após a escola para visitá-lo. Wormtail havia chorado com a história, enquanto James apertava as próprias mãos de raiva. Eles não imaginavam o quão forte Remus era – embora Moony discordasse do adjetivo, uma vez que tinha que se autoflagelar para sentir-se bem.

Contudo, Remus estava sendo ouvido por um terapeuta – recomendação médica -, e o médico o ajudou bastante, embora o garoto se sentisse um pouco incomodado em falar sobre o assunto. Ele teria que visitar o terapeuta por mais alguns meses depois da alta, mas só para que tivessem certeza que ele estava bem. No entanto, Remus achou que, com os amigos, ele estaria muito bem.

Quando finalmente chegou em casa – com o restante dos Marauders –, os quatro decidiram fazer uma festa entre si. James arranjou algumas bebidas, Peter trouxera doces e Sirius pedira pizzas.

“Moony, como é que você não me falou que era amigo da Lily Evans?” James falou, em certo momento, fingindo estar inconformado. Após ver a expressão de Remus, Sirius explicou.

“Prongs aqui tem uma queda pela ruiva.” Remus pareceu entender, pensando um pouco antes de responder.

“Não é que eu seja amigo dela... Mas estamos no mesmo trabalho de geografia. Eu, ela e o Severus Snape.” Com esse nome, os três outros Marauders começaram a se engasgar e fazerem caretas. “O... O que foi?”

“Não diga que é amigo dele!” James falou, levando uma mão ao peito. Sirius ficava negando com a cabeça, olhando para as próprias mãos, como se não houvesse salvação no mundo. Peter, por sua vez, estava quase roxo, pois ainda se engasgava. “Olha que o Sirius termina com você se for amigo do Snivellus!”

“Snivellus? Pensei que fôssemos só nós quatro de marauders.” Remus falou, inocentemente.

“E somos.” Sirius apressou-se em dizer. “É que não gostamos dele. Esse apelido é para que ninguém saiba que estamos falando dele.” Remus franziu o cenho, pensativo. Os outros ficaram aguardando uma reação.

“Não gosto muito dele também, mas não acham que esse apelido é... Bem... Fofo demais?” Todos olharam abismados para Remus, e depois começaram a gargalhar. Aquele apelido fora criado quando os três primeiros marauders tinham doze anos, eles ainda não tinham tanta maldade para darem um apelido pior.

Depois de tanta conversa, palhaçadas e brincadeiras, todos os garotos acabaram adormecendo na sala de Moony – o que não foi muito bom, já que eles tinham aula no dia seguinte e apenas Remus estava pronto no horário. Depois de acordar os amigos e fazê-los se arrumarem, foram todos ao colégio juntos, mas Remus, em particular, estava empolgado – não simplesmente pela volta à escola, mas porque tinha um plano em mente.

Agora que andava com os marauders para cima e para baixo pela escola, Remus sentia-se diferente – não sabia explicar a razão, mas simplesmente se sentia. Era como se soubesse que aqueles garotos nunca o deixariam para trás, nunca o abandonariam. E, naquele momento, era aquilo o que Moony precisava.

Na hora do almoço, Remus nem ao menos percebeu que Lily se aproximava, mas James havia ficado tenso e olhava para todos os lugares, menos para os olhos dela. Ela sentou-se ao lado de Remus, ignorando James e dando um breve ‘olá’ para os outros que estavam na mesa.

“Você está bem? Soube que sua mãe faleceu... Meus pêsames.” Ela falou, passando a mão no ombro do garoto. Nesse momento, tanto Sirius quanto James arregalaram os olhos e fulminaram aquele toque com o olhar.

“Obrigado, Lily. Agora já me sinto melhor. Graças aos meus amigos aqui, que têm me ajudado muito.” Lily olhou de rabo de olho rapidamente para James. Ela abriu um sorriso carinhoso para Remus e levantou-se.

“Bom, vejo você mais tarde. Falarei com o Severus, precisamos acelerar nosso trabalho.” Remus simplesmente assentiu, sorrindo amigavelmente para a garota também. A ruiva mal havia se afastado quando James e Sirius começaram uma calorosa discussão sobre aquilo que eles haviam acabado de ver. Mas pareciam estar bringando seriamente.

“O que aconteceu?” Remus perguntou a Peter, que estava muito entretido no sanduiche que comia e não havia nem reparado como tudo havia começado. Depois de mais um pouco de um falando ao mesmo tempo que o outro, James simplesmente levantou-se e saiu bufando. Quando Sirius olhou Remus, ele percebeu o que acabara de fazer.

“Er... Veja bem... Ela tinha tocado em você e...” Sirius não sabia o que dizer, mas Remus havia entendido exatamente o que acontecera.

“Você brigou com o seu melhor amigo por causa de ciúmes? Quer dizer, ele eu até entendo, a Lily é uma garota, mas eu? Preciso te lembrar que sou gay?” A última frase ele falou num sussurro, inclinando-se sobre a mesa para chegar mais perto de Sirius.

“Eu... Eu sei, mas eu não acreditei que ela...” Sirius não conseguia concluir a frase. Ele não tinha nada contra a ruiva, para ser sincero, e ele não sabia o motivo de ter ficado tão aborrecido.

“Vá pedir desculpas ao James! Os dois estão sendo infantis.” Remus cruzou os braços, como se fosse um professor dando uma bronca em seu aluno preferido. Apenas conformado, Sirius levantou-se e foi atrás de James. Foi nessa hora que Remus viu a oportunidade que tanto esperava.

Olhou em volta e viu que Lily já estava sentada com algumas meninas – provavelmente já falara com Snivellus – e decidiu ir falar com ela. Antes, no entanto, falou para Wormtail que precisava falar com a garota sobre o trabalho, mas já voltaria para sentar com ele novamente. Peter não se importou muito, já que James e Sirius costumavam fazer isso bastante.

“Lily? Posso falar com você?” Remus chamou a atenção da ruiva, e ela logo levantou-se, sorrindo e concordando. Eles foram para fora da cafeteria, vendo o dia nublado que fazia. Meio envergonhado, Remus começou a falar. “Qual o problema com o James?” A menina abriu um sorriso de lado, mas deixou o garoto continuar. “Quer dizer, ele gosta de você, e, claro, ele é meu amigo, mas eu acho que ele seria um ótimo namorado. Por que não dá uma chance a ele?” Lily estava segurando o riso, e Moony, definitivamente, não estava entendendo a razão.

“Desculpe, Remus, é que você realmente é fofo. Não estou te paquerando, não entenda errado, mas... Eu... Não sei. Tem alguma coisa no Potter que me faz gostar dele... Mas tem outra coisa que me faz repugná-lo. É um tanto complexo, não acha?” Remus achava. Não seria mais fácil ela dar uma chance e, se ela não gostasse mesmo do amigo, tudo acabaria? Foi isso o que ele disse a ela, e Lily ficou pensativa.

Logo em seguida o sinal tocou e eles se despediram para poderem voltar às suas devidas aulas. Remus, no entanto, sentia-se feliz, pois achava que tinha feito a coisa certa ao amigo.

x.x.x

“Snuffles, chegamos!” Sirius disse quando ele e Remus chegaram em casa. O cão não demorou muito para vir correndo na direção dos dois e pular enquanto abanava o rabo. “Se comportou? Tomou conta da casa direitinho?” Sirius perguntou, fazendo carinho nas orelhas do cachorro. Como se entendesse Sirius, Snuffles latiu e balançou ainda mais o rabo. Remus riu, achando adorável o modo como o moreno sempre agia com Snuffles.

“O que querem comer?” Remus perguntou, jogando a mochila no sofá e indo direto para a cozinha. Ele havia se cansado da comida do hospital e queria comidas mais gostosas. Sirius foi atrás de Remus, abraçando o menor por trás, enquanto Remus olhava o que tinha na geladeira.

“Posso fazer sanduiches para nós. O que acha?” Sirius perguntou, apoiando o queixo no ombro do namorado e analisando o conteúdo da geladeira também. Remus pensou um pouco e concordou, começando a tirar as coisas de lá.

Eles fizeram os sanduiches e sentaram-se para assistir televisão na sala enquanto comiam. Após o lanche, Remus convenceu Sirius de fazerem as lições e cada um ajudou o outro nas matérias em que não eram bons. Quando já estava tarde e ambos haviam terminado suas lições, eles foram para o quarto de Remus e deitaram-se na cama do garoto, um abraçado ao outro.

Eles ficaram um bom tempo apenas se olhando nos olhos e fazendo carinho um no outro. Após um tempo, no entanto, Remus ficou completamente sério e Sirius começou a se preocupar. Com medo de ter acontecido algo, o moreno abraçou o menor com mais força, sussurrando em seu ouvido se estava tudo bem.

“Padfoot...” Remus começou – e Sirius não podia negar que amava quando o menor o chamava assim. “Eu gosto de você e eu sei que você gosta de mim. E eu sei que posso contar não só com você, mas com o Prongs e com o Wormtail também...” Sirius prestava atenção, tentando absorver tudo o que o outro tinha a dizer. “Mas e se isso não durar?” 

Ambos ficaram em silêncio. Sirius não havia pensado nisso e Remus estava tentando procurar as palavras certas. Remus achou melhor explicar mais um pouco.

“Quer dizer... E se daqui há alguns anos, quando nos formarmos e formos para a faculdade nós acabarmos nos separando? Não só eu e você, mas todos os marauders? Vocês... São os únicos amigos que eu tenho... E os únicos que eu tive minha vida toda.” Sirius abriu um pequeno sorriso e separou-se um pouco de Remus para poder olhá-lo nos olhos.

“Moony... Eu não sei o que vai acontecer daqui há alguns anos, mas sei o que eu sinto agora. Eu amo você. E o Prongs e o Wormtail. Pode ser que cada um siga sua vida, mas, eu prometo... Eu vou ficar sempre do seu lado. Mesmo morando longe, farei questão de continuar namorando com você – ou, se algum dia não der certo, ao menos continuaremos melhores amigos. E eu tenho certeza que James e Peter também.”

“Como pode ter tanta certeza?” A expressão de Remus era adorável, e a vontade de Sirius era de beijá-lo para sempre e fazê-lo sorrir e ser feliz. No entanto, ele apenas continuou a conversa.

“Porque somos marauders. Quando criamos o grupo, fizemos um juramento. Não é porque você entrou agora que está fora desse juramento.” Sirius sabia que para a idade deles, aquilo podia ser considerado besteira, mas ele ainda acreditava no juramento feito quatro anos atrás, e sabia que os amigos também acreditavam. “Não se preocupe, Moony. Estaremos juntos até o final.”

Remus ainda tinha suas dúvidas. Muitos problemas poderiam acontecer, e ele mesmo sabia que tinha inúmeros problemas, mas uma parte de si acreditava que Sirius sempre estaria com ele. Abrindo um sorriso e concordando que o que importava era o que estava acontecendo naquele momento, Remus aproximou-se de Sirius e deu um selinho nele. Isso foi o suficiente para deixar Sirius alegre.

x.x.x

“Eu te amo!” Remus mal havia entrado na escola no dia seguinte com Sirius quando James o abraçou todo efusivamente. Sirius teve vontade de arremessar o amigo para o outro lado do corredor, mas lembrou-se do dia anterior e decidiu esperar pelo que aconteceria a seguir. “Não acredito que falou com ela! Vamos sair nesse sábado! Moony, você é um herói!” E abraçou o amigo mais uma vez. Quando finalmente o soltou, virou-se para Sirius e colocou uma mão em seu ombro. “Nunca deixe ele escapar.”

E sem dizer mais nada, James saiu, voltando para sua sala de aula. Remus e Sirius apenas se olharam, mas Moony logo começou a rir, e Sirius abriu um sorriso, passando o braço ao redor do ombro do menor. Eles não se importavam se parecia estranho dois homens andando daquele jeito no corredor da escola – na verdade, Sirius e James costumavam andar assim. Os próprios colegas de escola deviam ter reparado que era uma característica dos amigos, então não achavam estranho.

Sirius levou Remus até sua sala, falando que sentiria saudade e que era para Moony pregar alguma peça com Snivellus, uma vez que a primeira aula de Remus era junto de Severus. Remus apenas riu enquanto negava e entrava na sala. Lançou uma piscadela para Sirius, que foi todo animado para a própria sala.

Tudo estava indo bem, e Sirius percebeu que, mesmo quando não iam bem, se ele tivesse os amigos ou se pudesse fazer algo pelos amigos, tudo poderia acabar bem. Assim como Remus, ele sentia que mais cedo ou mais tarde algo os separaria, mas Sirius nunca foi de pensar nos problemas, muito menos em problemas que nem vieram a acontecer.

Dando de ombros e tentando se focar no presente – e em como Remus estava extremamente gostoso na noite anterior –, Sirius assistiu todas as aulas de bom humor. Na hora do almoço, ele e James fugiram para algum canto da escola enquanto Remus e Peter comiam juntos no refeitório. Sirius queria fazer uma surpresa para o namorado, mas não sabia exatamente o que, então precisou da ajuda de James.

Naquela tarde, Remus teve que ir trabalhar no petshop, o que foi uma ótima oportunidade para Sirius escapar e planejar sua surpresa. James fora junto com ele, pois queria impressionar Lily também. Sábado prometia – não só para Sirius e Remus, como para James e Lily também.

x.x.x

No sábado, Sirius fez de tudo para não contar ao namorado onde iam. Eles foram de ônibus até um ponto da cidade e depois foram andando até chegarem a um parque de diversões e se encontraram com James e Lily na porta. A ruiva reparou que Remus e Sirius estavam de mãos dadas, mas não quis falar nada naquele momento. Os quatro entraram no parque e começaram a debater para onde iriam primeiro.

Os quatro acabaram indo em montanhas-russas, em casas mal assombradas – e foi quando Lily reparou que havia algo sério entre Remus e Sirius –, e vários outros brinquedos. Mas conforme o dia foi passando, Lily falou suspirando enquanto eles tomavam sorvete.

“Quero ir na roda gigante.” James virou-se para Sirius a tempo de ver o sorriso que ele dera.

“É uma ótima ideia! Moony, vamos indo na frente?” E Sirius foi puxando Remus pela cintura, não dando tempo nem do menor se despedir dos amigos. James terminou de tomar seu sorvete e, pegando na mão de Lily, foi com ela até a roda gigante.

Depois de passarem pela fila, Sirius entrou em uma cabine com Remus – e embora o menor tenha perguntado por que não podiam ir todos juntos, James e Lily entraram em outra. Olhando pelo lado positivo, Remus pensou, seria algo realmente romântico entre ele e Sirius – ainda mais com o sol de pondo.

Internamente, Sirius estava pulando efusivamente. Estava indo tudo como planejado – e ele esperava que James e Lily estivessem bem também. Quando já estavam recebendo altura, Sirius pegou as mãos de Remus e se inclinou levemente, apenas para poder olhá-lo melhor.

“Moony. Eu quero que saiba que desde que te conheci, eu me senti... Completo. Eu sei que é cliché, mas... Sempre que eu te vejo, tenho vontade de te tocar, beijar, amar... E quero tirar todos os seus problemas, fazê-lo feliz.”

Remus estava sem palavras e sentia a bochecha queimando. Sirius abriu um sorriso, tirando de dentro do bolso dois pacotes pequenos. O amarelo ele entregou ao namorado. Remus não sabia como reagir, mas abriu o pacote e deparou-se com um colar em forma de estrela. Abrindo um sorriso enorme, ele abraçou Sirius – aquela estrela era para representar o nome do namorado. Separando-se do menor, Sirius abriu o pacote azul, mostrando para Remus o que tinha detro – um pingente de lua.

“Esse é meu e eu usarei sempre. A lua tem suas fases, mas sempre está envolta de estrelas. E eu jamais te abandonarei, mesmo nas fases ruins.” Remus ainda não sabia como agir ou o que falar, apenas beijou Sirius.

“Du bist das Beste was mir je passiert ist.” Remus sussurrou no ouvido de Sirius quando se separaram – e Sirius, que gostava de alemão, entendeu facilmente o que o menor dissera. O que fez com que ele o enchesse ainda mais de beijos.

Quando saíram da roda-gigante, Sirius e Remus esperaram James e Lily sairem, mas ficaram abraçados e dando selinhos. Quando Lily viu Remus todo corado e feliz beijando Sirius, ela não pôde evitar e sentir-se feliz pelo amigo. 

Os quatro decidiram sair para jantar em alguma lanchonete, e Lily acabou pedindo que Remus lhe contasse tudo o que havia acontecido e como havia descobrido que gostava de homens. Remus explicou, completamente envergonhado, enquanto Sirius o abraçava e beijava seu pescoço e James também prestava atenção – uma vez que ele só sabia a versão de Sirius.

Após o jantar, James foi levar Lily para a casa dela, enquanto Sirius e Remus voltaram para a casa dos Lupin. Lá, mais uma vez, Sirius arrastou Remus para a cama e o amou. Ele amava demais o namorado.

“Moony... Acredite se quiser, mas... Você foi a primeira pessoa por quem eu me apaixonei. E eu tenho certeza de que será a única.”

Quanto a isso, Remus tinha certeza. Assim como estava seguro de que a recíproca era completamente verdadeira. Ainda tinham muitas coisas a resolver. Sirius precisava voltar para casa – ou finalmente se deserdar, como queria; Remus precisava continuar com as notas sempre altas, pois não podia perder a bolsa de estudos em Hogwarts de jeito nenhum; e ambos ainda passariam por muitas dificuldades por serem um casal.

Contudo, não podiam estar mais felizes. E sabiam que, enquanto estivessem um com o outro, seriam fortes.

Ende


End file.
